


The Rebirth of Timothy Jackson Drake

by saphiradrake



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Basically All the Sex its a Brothel, Batfamily (DCU), Blood Magic, Brothels, Dark Magic, Dark Tim Drake, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Kind of a slow burn, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Seduction, Seduction to the Dark Side, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Education, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Tim Drake-centric, Vaginal Sex, and only for one scene, but only barely, slow burn is for dick/jay/tim not the sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-04-23 01:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 40,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphiradrake/pseuds/saphiradrake
Summary: Tim makes a dangerous deal to save the bats and to learn more about the mother he thought he knew. He's never been a Wayne, not really, it's time to learn what it means to be a Drake. There's a new world order and Tim's on top, Jason and Dick are about to learn just how wicked and enticing their baby-bird can be.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s) past, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Original Female Character(s), Tim Drake/Original Male Character(s), Tim Drake/Slade Wilson
Comments: 144
Kudos: 287





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I've been needing more jay/dick/tim content lately but I've already read pretty much everything on here so I'm writing this to satisfy that desire.(Also because I'm procrastinating on my other work family dynamics...) I'm also a sucker for slade/tim and bamf janet drake so those will also be appearing in this story.

It was dark and cold, the fog over Gotham thick through the night, Wayne Manor softly burning in the distance as the plane shot into the night sky.

Bruce and Cass were piloting the bat-plane, one of the few pieces of tech they hadn’t had to burn upon fleeing the country. Their public identities were burned, released to every major news site planet wide.   
Superman, Wonder Woman and their associated sidekicks had gotten burned too. The super-hero community was waiting with baited breath to see who would get burned next. 

Dick having been on duty in Bludhaven, had taken the brunt of the public’s physical abuse with a dislocated shoulder (recently relocated) and two fractured ribs had slumped exhausted onto Jason’s shoulder not five minutes after entering the plane.

Jason had a split lip and a cut across his right cheekbone from hauling him out of the fight, he’d wrapped his knuckles when they boarded but they were starting to bleed through the gauze. 

Damian, sitting in resolute silence had soot smeared across his clothes, hands and face, he hadn’t spoken since saying goodbye to Alfred.

Stephanie and Duke had thankfully been on an op in china and would meet them somewhere along the line. 

Babs had teleported directly to the watchtower via zeta beam after the news broke to start running damage control. 

Alfred… Alfred had taken the second bat-plane and the animals and was heading to parts unknown. His absence was felt deeply by all present.

Tim realized that this was the first time that he’d truly been without a nest to run back to, Conner had called two hours before they’d taken off, he, Kara and Clark had gone to the fortress, and Diana had taken Cassie and gone to Themyscira. 

The plane could stay in the air for forty eight hours before refueling but right now they had no destination, nowhere to hide, and nowhere to run. Every villain in the world was gunning for them.


	2. Where Do We Stand?

They’d been in the air for ten hours when Jason broke the silence.

“I have a contact, in Siberia, she might be willing to get us a safe house and work, so that we’re not living on rations since everyone’s accounts are frozen.”

Bruce grumbled from the front of the plane, “What kind of contact?”

“Faye operates a safe haven of sorts, runs contracts, and she’s got a bigger intelligence network than the KGB and the CIA put together, if anyone can keep us off grid it’s her.”

“I don’t like it.”

“We don’t have any other options.”

“B he’s right.” Cass’s quiet voice silenced the bickering.

After a tense pause Bruce growled out “Heading.”

“It’s 71.117340 by 112.978398” Jason called out

Dick started awake “Whaz going on?!”

“We’re going somewhere safe, so settle in big wing it’s gonna be a long ride.”

Dick nuzzled back into the crook of Jason’s neck

“Six hours out” Cass called.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I still don’t like this.” Bruce grumbled

“We know!” Came the resounding call from the assembled bats.

“Leave all your weapons on the plane, no one is permitted to carry them except for Faye and her guards.”

“What?!”

“Wait a minute!”

“Absolutely not!”

The cacophony of refusals rang out.

“You leave them here or the barrier wards paralyze you and you freeze to death out there.” Jason growled.

The plane fell silent as everyone looked to Bruce.

“This rule applies to everyone who enters here?”

“It does.”

“What other rules does this woman have Jason.”

“No killing inside the grounds. No taking what you haven’t paid for. And no exercising vendetta’s without pre-approval from Faye herself. Failure to follow those rules will result in the owing of a blood  
debt.”

“What exactly does a blood debt entail?” Tim asked

“She takes however much blood or suffering she believes is owed for the transgression, if she’s feeling peaceable she may heal you after but then again she may not. So don’t break the rules.”

Without another word Jason turned and marched out of the plane.

They had left the plane two miles outside of where Jason said the barrier wards were laid and were marching toward the looming fortress

“Alright before we get there just remember that Faye plays by her own rules, she can be antagonistic and outright vicious, but she’s fair so everybody keep their tempers in check and we’ll be fine.” Jason stated.

“That doesn’t sound promising.” Damian muttered.

“No it doesn’t.” Dick replied in a hushed tone. “But it’s all we’ve got.”

The closer they got to the fortress the more imposing it appeared, even craning his neck Tim couldn’t quite see to the top of the walls surrounding the house had to be at least a hundred feet tall.  
Huge slabs of dark stone barricaded the palace, Jason knew from experience that the stone had no breaks, no separate layers, Faye had simply called it up from the depths of the earth. It stood 123 feet tall above the ground and burrowed down 59 feet beneath it.

Magic shielded the whole place barrier wards two miles from the front gates and a second layer of warding rose from deep in the earth, up the length of the walls and formed a dome above the palace. He’d asked once how she’d designed it.

She’d laughed and kissed him on the cheek, murmured softly in his ear “it’s a secret Jay, buried in my soul, but I’ll tell you it in part. I wanted to know the armies of hell could not breach my gates, they’ve tried and tried but they cannot touch me or mine, and those scars on your back make you mine, little dove and hell will never touch you.

Jason stepped up to the wrought iron gates and knocked three times.

No sooner had Jason’s knocks stopped echoing, than a booming voice called out. “Who seeks entry to this hallowed hall?”

“I am Jason Todd, known to Mistress Faye as Red Ronin, All Caste, Reborn Son of the All-Mother, I and my family seek refuge here.” Jason’s formal tone rang true, and odd to the ears of the bats.

Damian’s head shot up at the mention of Red Ronin, and Bruce had stiffened and gone pale at the mention of All Caste, Jason’s voice, stilted with formality almost made the words seem as if they were in another language.

“Do you swear to uphold the laws of this great house, upon pain of death.” The voice questioned

“I do so swear.” Jason replied.

“So be it.” The gates swung open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here's the real chapter one, hope everyone likes it please feel free to comment and ask questions, if anyone is interested in beta-reading hmu. Chapter two will be up next sunday.
> 
> ~SaphiraDrake


	3. How We Have Fallen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody thanks for reading this story! Sorry the update is a week late my mom was in a car accident last Friday so it's been a little crazy, hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Stepping through the wards felt like being reborn through fire. Blinding light completed the experience.

Jason had stepped through first, Bruce and Dick flanking him, Tim, Cass and Damian formed a triangle behind them completing the diamond formation.

The hall arched high over their heads, the ceilings gilded, and painted to outshine the Sistine chapel, black marble floors stretched as far as the eye could see. Massive portraits hung on the walls. The scent of jasmine and honeysuckle permeated the air, spreading from ornate incense lamps swinging from the ceiling.

Two guards, each nearly seven feet tall, hair and skin as fair as the snow they’d come inside from, stepped out of the shadows. Matching massive black iron swords strapped to their backs, axes swinging from their hips. “You will wait for the mistress here Jason Todd.” They spoke in one voice that seemed to echo through the hall.

“Understood.”

Bruce started to open his mouth when Jason motioned the stand down signal. Falling silent the family resolved to wait.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A serving girl burst through the boudoir doors, and falling to her knees announced, “Mistress Faye, Red Ronin has come to seek sanctuary in the halls.”

Faye opened one chol lined eye, her body sprawled over the chaise. “Then fetch my gown and jewels. It’s been a long time since Ronin stayed with me, we want him to be… enticed.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doors at the end of the hall opened with a loud groan.

Faye emerged into the light, her hair black as the chol lining her eyes, Jason had forgotten how imposing she was.

As she neared her state of dress became apparent, or rather her undress.

A strapless black gown that barely concealed her breasts and cut down to her waist, trailed behind her dragging along the floor, slits up the sides of her skirt left both legs exposed with only a long strip of black fabric down the center. A ruby pendant sat against her breastbone.

Her body was marked by scars, decorative and battle won alike, pink and silver lines covered her body. At 5’11 she towered over most, the thin blood red heels she wore brought her height to equal Jason’s 6’6.

Everything about her screamed power and commanded obedience. Her shoulders were broad and strong, rippling with muscle, her legs were as thick as Dick’s. Her arms made the years of sword play obvious, Faye made Wonder Woman look petite.

She looked like death incarnate.

“Hello Jace, I’ve missed you.” Sweeping forward she wrapped Jason in a passionate embrace, every sculpted line of her body pressed to his.

“Introduce me?” she whispered into his ear. Her teeth nipped softly at his lip before sweeping backward to face the assembled bats.

“Faye I would like to introduce you to my family, may I present; Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson, Damian Al Ghul-Wayne, Cassandra Cain-Wayne, and Timothy Drake-Wayne.

“How delightful to meet you all, but I don’t think you brought them all this way just to introduce them to little old me, now did you Jay?”

“We need your help, somewhere safe to stay until all this blows over.”

“Blows over? Oh little dove there’s no going back from this, no hiding in the shadows and certainly no rebuilding your public reputations. However I can give you sanctuary until you figure out your next moves.”

“Thank you.”

“For a price.”

“What kind of price?” Bruce growled out.

“You and your family do a little work for me and I’ll take care of them Batsy.”

“Faye.” Jason cut in “Be reasonable.”

“Nothing’s free dove. No matter how much I adore you, I don’t do favors. Everything has a price, you know that.”

“What kind of work?” Dick asked.

“Contracts mostly, but there are… other avenues, if you’re uninterested in that sort of thing.” She briefly allowed the curiosity to sink in before continuing, “Slade’s been asking for a partner for ages, I’m sure he’d love to play with you golden boy.”

“We don’t kill.” Bruce stated, voice like ice.

“Then you can whore.” Faye declared bluntly. “I have plenty of clients who’d pay millions to get you and yours under them.”

She paused letting it sink in, “Or you can take enforcer contracts if killing so unnerves you. Either you work for me and live under my protection, or I start opening the many, many contracts half my clientele have sent me asking for your head, and the heads of all your little bats.”

Jason knew she had no intention of opening the contracts. This was a power play, Faye liked the world order as it stood and she had no intention of being subject to the rest of the superhero community’s wrath. But Bruce didn’t, and he looked seconds away from shattering.

“What would it take for you to fix our situation so that we could go home?” Tim questioned, “You’re clearly a powerful sorceress and as you said everything has a price.”

“Oh you really are _her_ son, eyes like a basilisk and the body of a china doll.” Faye smiled slow and vicious.

“What are you talking about?!”

“Long before she was Janet Drake, Janie was one of my girls, I taught her everything she knew. She took it and made a name for herself, but your right little bird, everything has a price.”

“So name yours.” Tim said coolly, he focused on keeping his face blank, to not betray the questions rushing through his mind.

Who was my mother before she was Janet Drake? What did you teach her? Did you make her the ice queen who raised me? Tim put those and a million other questions out of his head. Whatever the cost so long as everyone else could survive he’d pay it.

And maybe, the sinuous voice in his head, that sounded just like _her_ whispered, maybe, she’ll finally make you into the son I wanted, maybe you’ll finally learn to rule the empire I built you. Maybe she’ll teach you how to take what you want. Maybe you’ll finally be a Drake.

With a flick of her fingers Faye froze everyone but them as they burst into defensive positions at Tim’s statement. “Shall we negotiate little one?”

“What did you do to my family?”

“Oh don’t worry about them, they’ll be just fine, they’re in what I like to call a pause. Still alive but frozen in a moment in time.”

“Can they hear us.”

“No. I could let them if you’d like?”

“No, leave them as they are for now, let’s negotiate this… deal.

“Technically there’s nothing to negotiate, your mother promised you to me on your eighteenth birthday to train as I trained her in return for equipping her with the sort of background she needed to catch Jack’s eye.”

Tim blinked at her in shock, “My mother was a lot of things but she wouldn’t have traded me for something she wanted.

“Are you sure about that little bird? Truly? Either way it doesn’t matter, I will settle for the same terms that I had with her.”

“And those were?” Tim snapped.

“You train with me for one year. I’ll teach you everything I know, all the dark secrets and truths your father couldn’t stomach. I’ll give you power beyond your wildest dreams, you’ll have everything Janet wanted for you,” Faye allowed the dark sultry sound of her voice to paint a picture.

“She built you an empire, and she died before she could teach you how to rule it, let me teach you, no obligations of service just the lessons she wanted you to have.”

“Why make that deal, why teach me these powers, I could turn around and use them against you.”

“Oh little bird,” she threw back her head, her laughter piercing the air, before she shuddered to a stop, looking him dead in the eye, and how had he not noticed that hers were the same icy blue as his own. “I’d like to see you try.”

“If I agree, you’ll make it so my family can return to their lives, and the other supers who were outed as well?”

“Give me your precise terms and I’ll give you exactly that.”

“I want my family’s identities and the identities of all the other supers that were compromised to be returned to anonymity, the public’s memory erased. I want Wayne manor resurrected to its state prior to our burning it and I want the people who compromised us to cease to be a threat. Those are my terms.”

“What you’re asking for is no small feat. In return I’ll expect your unconditional loyalty for the next year, you’ll have no contact with your family or any of your little super friends. I’ll train you as I see fit without argument on your part.”

“One last condition, I choose who I fuck.”

“Done.”

With the snap of her fingers Faye released the bats from their frozen positions. She stepped back out of reach as they rushed forward.

“Enough!” Tim called “I've made a deal, you’ll all be able to turn home and so will all the other supers outed by whoever did this.”

“No! Tim you have no idea what you’re choosing. Faye! Please! Don’t do this, don’t take him.” Jason begged quietly enough that only the three of them could hear.

“He’s made his bargain Jay, my terms were clear and he has accepted.” She softened, her eyes mournful. “Oh little dove,” Faye crooned, tracing her fingers over the rough planes of his face. “I will return him to you in a years’ time.”

“Tim I forbid this, whatever we have to do to rebuild our life, whatever the cost, I’ll pay it. I will not lose you as I lost Jason and Damian.” Bruce declared fiercely.

Tim felt his heart clench, “It’s not your choice B, it never has been, it’s mine.” He watched Bruce shatter that fragile strength that had strained when they’d had to flee the manor finally breaking.

“Tim, little brother please! don’t do this, don’t leave like this, not for us there has to be another way.”

“There isn’t, I wish there was but there isn’t. I’ll return in one year that’s the deal, that’s the price.” Tim turned to face the rest of the family.

“I won’t be able to contact any of you for the next year, don’t try and break the deal.” He looked directly at Bruce as he said it hoping he’d actually follow orders this once. “I’ll come back when it’s done.”

He and Cass exchanged a nod of understanding and farewell before he turned to walk towards Faye, a hand clenching around his wrist jerked him to a stop.

“Drake you can’t do this. It’s not right.” Damian ordered, the seventeen year old looked almost frightened, “It will break the family.”

“The family has survived worse,” Tim dragged him into a quick embrace, awkward due to their height difference Damian now nearly 6’2 to his own 5’7. “You will always be my brother baby bat, take care of them while I can’t.

Damian stared down into Tim’s ice blue eyes. “I will.” He choked out, he’d hoped to one day earn Tim’s forgiveness for the wrongs he had committed as a child. To learn that Tim had chosen him as his brother in more than just the mission as they were forced to part made him feel small, like the weak and frightened child he’d been when he first arrived at Wayne manor.

Cass slipped between them gently prying Damian’s large fingers from around Tim’s slim wrist. Allowing him to turn towards Faye at last.

“I’m ready.”

“Then let us seal it and be done with this.” Faye strode towards him stopping a bare inch from his body. “A kiss to bind the oath a quick spell and your family will wake up safe in their own home.”

Faye bit her own lip, drawing blood before slipping her hand up to cup Tim’s face. Her thumb tracing over his lip before her sharp red nail made a neat slit in his own. She bent down quickly as the blood welled pressing their mouths together in a fierce kiss slipping her tongue out to taste the blood on his lips.

Her hand in his hair guided him to do the same. The kiss was quick, bloody and strange as it had been Tim felt an odd warmth spread through his body once he’d tasted her blood on his tongue. He broke the kiss, breathless and panting for air.

“Now little bird, think of all your enemies, think of what you want your family to have, open your mind and Let. Me. In.

Without another word Faye raised her arms to the sky and began to chant. Wind blew suddenly through the hall, the candles on the chandeliers flickering as the ground beneath them began to shake. Her eyes shone a rich purple marbled through with red the pupil and iris disappearing as the words spilled from her lips.

“Sit vetus deos oriri et tenebrae ruinam accipere sanguinem Domini nostri creatio et occidit omne quis stabit contra nos, et ex juramento non occurrit et de provocatione trahebat lux mundi revocetur nostrorum consilio et his qui custodiunt nomina ceciderit super mille gladii et alio die hostes incendisse dolore aedificabimus quae didicisse et quae initio temporis puncto sanguine sanguis mortui reddi iubeo te”

As Tim heard the last words uttered he felt his body lurch head wrenching itself towards the sky as everything faded abruptly to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooo this is a very dramatic, not exactly what I wanted it to be but pretty damn close. Thanks for all the comments and kudos it really means a lot!  
My ages for the characters are as follows.  
Damian 17  
Duke 22  
Cass 22  
Tim 24  
Stephanie 25  
Jason 28   
Dick 33  
Bruce 46  
Yes I write Cass and Duke as being the same age I headcanon that they love just deadpanning to people that they're twins to watch them try to do the mental gymnastics of how that could possibly be. Cass also always calls Tim little brother despite the fact that he's two years older because that's how she sees him imo. I will be describing my hc physical characteristics of all characters in a double update next weekend as a separate chapter which you can skip or read as you see fit.


	4. Character Descriptions/Headcannons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real chapter will be up by tomorrow night but for now have some character descriptions and headcannons for this story line.

Tim:

Age 24, Height 5’7, delicately built with defined musculature, hyper androgynous is constantly the bat that has to cross dress. Skin is so fair he’s practically translucent, inky black hair, ice blue eyes, rosy pink lips and cheekbones that could cut glass, his scars always fade to silver. Appears kind of fragile, delicate hands honestly is just a smol boy literally half the thugs and big bads in Gotham call red robin pretty bird behind his back. He’s just delicate and pretty and wrapped in cozy sweaters. He wore booty shorts to spar with Jason and Jason had to excuse himself from the fight cuz just wow please hold a dagger to my neck and fuck me. Tim is a badass and I stand by that. He is the person people go “he could stand on my neck and I’d thank him.” But he also has a lot of insecurities like even Cass is taller than him. He feels like the outsider even though everyone but Damian is adopted he feels like he’s the only one you can really tell is. I think Tim struggles to feel like he can ever live up to them, when Damian got taller than him it was a rough six months before he accepted that it was okay to be small but he still gets insecure about it a lot.

Jason:

Jason god I have so many many headcannons for this boy. Jason is 28, 6’6 and built like a god damned tank, we’re talking Dwayne Johnson built. Dick was trying to get a kitten out from under a car on patrol and Jason just lifted up the truck it was under like no big. Has the most scars of any of the bats except Bruce, the Lazarus pit cleansed his body of all the scars from his former life it also healed the malnutrition he suffered from while living on the streets, Bruce still doesn’t understand where this massive wall of a man came from and where his smol baby robin went. I hc Jason as half latino, half Scandinavian/Norse he got the golden glowy skin that tans if he’s out in the sun for more than five minutes at a time from his mother. And his eyes from his father’s Viking ancestors, they were baby blue before the pit and were green for the first three years after he was submerged in it, now they’ve settled into teal with green flecks that glow when the pit is acting up. His scars are also the most noticeable because he doesn’t follow the skin care regiment that the rest of the bats do to try and hide the evidence. When he gets mad or turned on slips into the old Gotham accent (kind of a mix between long island and New Jersey accent) he drops letters rolls his words and is just generally gorgeous. He is undeniably masculine in every way, his hands are massive and just as scarred as the rest of his body his legs are like tree trunks just massive rippling muscle, he’s got a bit of a tapered waist but honestly he’s huge and that is not conducive to a trim figure. Shoulders that look like he could pile drive a mountain and just yeah he’s basically a walking wet dream.

Dick:

Dick is Romani and not enough artists respect that imo he is not pasty white like Bruce and Tim sorry to break it to you. Honestly just look up Theo Theodoris and imagine crystal blue eyes and be done with it. Dick is ripped the only fat on his body is in his ass and it is the ass that made the angels sing, he was not named best ass in Gotham since his eighteenth birthday (and best in the JL) without due cause. Even though he’s ripped it’s all lithe compact muscle super defined but not massive he is 5’11 and still the same bendy acrobat he was at 8 even though he’s 33 now. He is a hug monster and has shockingly few personal boundaries he is super comfortable with his body and sexuality, the only times he’s gotten insecure is when his age comes into play he definitely feels a little guilty about the crush he’s been harboring on Tim for the past few years because Tim is almost a decade younger than him. If you share a couch, bed, sleeping bag, whatever with this man then the cuddle monster will engage and there will be no escape not in a creepy way just in a he loves pretty much everybody in the superhero community and believes in the healing power of hugs and shared beds.

Damian:

Damian’s physical characteristics are the ones I see everybody argue about most in fandom but here are my opinions. Damian is 17 and is his father’s son in terms of build and hair color but almost everything else is his mother. His hair is so black it’s nearly blue and thick as hell, he has the sharp angular features of his mother, cheekbones and a jawline that could make marble statues weep, he looks like he just stepped out a high fantasy novel to be honest. I know in the comics he has blue eyes but I’ve always felt like they should have been emerald green with gold flecks so when I picture him that’s what I see. He has a bronze/golden skin tone kind of like Hasan Minhaj. Damian is very tired of the tabloids running headlines saying he looks like Dick and Bruce’s love child but with darker skin, (Dick and Bruce were horrified the first time it happened Talia was deeply amused and suspected of starting it). He’s 6’2 and broad shouldered, he has a ton of callouses on his hands and is very proud of the musculature he’s developing. I don’t think Damian will ever be as big as Bruce or Jason mass wise, he’s a healthy mix of Bruce’s musculature and sheer size and Dick’s lithe acrobats build.

Cass:

Cass is half Asian and half European descent from what I have gathered from my research on her parents but imo she tends more toward the Asian side of her family she has straight shoulder length black hair and deep brown almost black eyes she has a monolid because I think it’s gorgeous. She is 5’9 and around the same build as Tim, delicate but well-muscled, she’s super graceful and is a gorgeous ballet dancer when Cass walks even if it’s in heels you never hear a sound. Cass is 22. She prefers sign language to speaking but she is dedicated to her reading lessons (so long as they are with Bruce Steph or Tim). When she does speak everyone listens because it’s incredibly rare, she’d much rather sign or use touch/body language to communicate. Honestly the golden child, Bruce won’t admit to favorites but if forced it would be her because Bruce loves his only daughter and she is the least trouble of any of his children adopted, blood or otherwise collected.

Stephanie:

Stephanie is also 5’9 but she’s built like a brawler not a martial artist and she’s not what anyone would call a blushing flower. She looks like she could punch you through a wall and she will. She has long thick blond hair down to the middle of her back and a golden/tan skin tone with blue-gray eyes to match it. Steph and Bruce constantly drive each other up a wall she attended a gala with Tim and someone asked Bruce if she was his latest adoptee they looked at each other in unmitigated horror and simultaneously answered over my dead body. They respect each other but they do their best interacting through an intermediary long term proximity causes snark battles and arguing that rattles the stalactites in the bat cave. She is the latest incarnation of batgirl and has been nominated by the criminal underworld as vigilante with the meanest right hook in Gotham.

Duke:

I will be super honest and say that I don’t know tons about Duke but what I do know is awesome and will be included in this fic. So Duke is 6’2 and 22 years old in this verse he has his hair cut tight with a soft fade, deep chocolate brown eyes that make you want to melt and eyelashes for days. Duke is pretty stacked bigger than Dick but smaller than Damian, kind of BJ Britt for overall build/features meets Michael B Jordan in Black Panther for body build but with more defined musculature. Duke is the nicest person ever he is also so tired of the batfam bullshit that boy has spent the past 5-6 years (sorry couldn’t find a definitive age on him anywhere) just staring into the security cameras like he’s on the office while Bruce and the other batboys and girls cause drama (he and Cass make popcorn when they watch the mask cam footage) he and Cass are the same age and will routinely tell rich socialites that they’re twins just to watch them try and do the mental gymnastics on how that’s possible and then walk away snickering and signing to each other. Also he is lowkey Bruce’s other favorite child the man literally said “You're a metahuman hero, forged in the shadows, who can crack the codes of daytime. You're a gift to this city.” In Batman and Signal.

Barbara:

Where do I even begin with Barbara Gordon like w o w. Alright she’s 5’8, 35 years old and Oracle, this woman is winning the superhero game and she know all your secrets even the ones you thought you buried in your past reincarnation or on another earth. She is ™That bitch. Babs has red hair down to her bra strap, long enough to keep tucked neatly out of the way and short enough not to be a nightmare. She wears wire rimmed glasses has permanent dark circles and light green eyes with blue flecks. She is still in the wheel chair because I do not support retconning her disability to make her batgirl again, and honestly she was way more awesome as oracle imo. She will still kick your ass and laugh while you cry. And Barbara is one of the only people on any earth who can give batman orders and who Bruce goes to for advice.

Bruce:

Bruce is 46 and still built like a mountain, he and Jason are the same height at 6’6 but Bruce will still pick him up like a small child (it looks as ridiculous as it sounds) if he feels the need Jason says he hates it but secretly appreciates that Bruce still sees him as his kid. Bruce has jet black hair and icy blue eyes that are most similar to Tim’s in color. His skin tone is the same soft porcelain as his mothers and has a jaw that could break somebodies hand in all honesty. When he smiles it’s the small soft quirk of the lips that’s blink and you miss it quick. His real non Brucie laughs are deep bellied and warm and so very rare. His ‘real’ voice is this deep growly thing that you can feel in your bones, like a bear. He is ultimately the definition of Dilf as in this worlds urban dictionary literally has a picture of him next to the definition of. And while he may have the emotional expressivity of a teaspoon, he 100% loves and adores all his children even if he sucks at showing it. And lastly in this house (fic) we stan Bruce Wayne exhausted father of like twelve kids, at this point if another one shows up he’s just accepting it without pause or questions Alfred will make sure the correct paperwork is filed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best writing but then it isn't meant to be, again the real chapter will be up by tomorrow night but hopefully this tides everyone over because I re-read it and hated it so I am currently re-writing it while trying not to fuck up the rest of the chapters so yeah tomorrow night it'll be up but for now here's this.


	5. The Education of Tim Drake pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter bumps the rating to explicit there's no outright sex in this chapter but there will be in pt 2 of this chapter and in most of the upcoming chapters so please read the tags and be advised

Tim woke as he had since becoming Robin, abruptly. The first thing he noticed was that he was comfortably warm and draped in what felt like silk. Slitting his eyes open told him very little, the room he was in was ornately decorated, painted in a deep plum with gold ornamentation. The bed he was lying in was bigger than any he’d been in before, the sheets the same rich plum as the walls the comforter a stark white surrounding him.

A self-assessment as to what he was wearing under the sheets lead to slightly more alarm. He was bare as a newborn under the plush blankets covering him. Opening his eyes fully made it apparent that his clothes were nowhere to be seen although an intricate ebony wardrobe in the corner implied that clothes might be available.

Without making a sound he slipped out of the bed, feet sinking into the plush carpet beside it before padding over to the armoire. Opening the doors Tim felt his irritation spike, the rows of clothing hung in the wardrobe were sheer gauzy things meant to show skin rather than cover. Maybe the chest beneath it would hold something different? Wrenching open the drawers he felt the small spark of hope die in his throat. More gauzy and sexually charged articles of clothing than he could imagine wearing filled the chest. This was going to be hell.

Before he could do more than sigh the doors flew open, diving for a sheet to cover his very naked body prevented him from seeing who was at the door.

“Tim, really, as if you have anything I haven’t seen a million times before.” Faye reprimanded, “Come let me see what I’m working with and then we can get you dressed.”

“Oddly I don’t find either of those sentiments comforting.”

“It’s only me in here most of my new trainees do this in a salon surrounded by people they’ve never met poking, prodding, and evaluating. At least here it’s just the two of us, if it makes you feel better everyone in the palace wears these kinds of clothes, save for the guards.”

With a deep seated sigh Tim stood up, this was clearly not a battle he could win and doing this with only Faye was far more appealing than doing it in a room full of strangers. “Fine. How do we start?”

“First you drop the sheet and let me look at you. That way I can see what we need to change, and what I'm already working with. Then I’ll groom you to perfection and we’ll play dress up and find clothes that suit you.”

Reluctantly he dropped the sheet, it took every ounce of will power he possessed not to cover himself from her critical gaze.

“Well you are pretty, come here, in front of the mirrors and I’ll go over everything with you.”

Faye was barefoot, she was still massive enough to look like she could snap him in two if he irritated her, but that in combination with the sheer dress draped over her frame made her look inviting in a way he was unused to.

He walked slowly towards her, and he had the sudden realization that she wasn’t being harsh, just honest. If she was going to teach him how to be a whore, which he suspected was the real plan she’d need to know exactly what his body was like in order to choose his clientele.

Standing in front of the mirror was hard staring at his own body was harder.

“We’ll start with your hair and work down. Would you be opposed to growing it out a little further it would give you a more androgynous look without needing wigs?”

“How much longer?”

“Down to your jawline no further.”

“Fine.”

A few whispered words and her fingers brushing through his hair and it was down to his jawline.

“Lovely. Now, your face is perfect, lips could be a little fuller but your appeal isn’t going to be to a female audience at least not often.”

“You think I’m gay?”

“I think you’re probably bisexual but your sexual attraction is generally aimed towards men. Am I wrong?”

“No, not really, I’ve had more girlfriends than boyfriends but… but I've fucked more men than women.” Tim felt his blush rise quickly and settle high on his cheeks at the admission.

“That’s good, it’ll make your training easier that I won’t have to coax you into taking a cock up the ass, you have bottomed before haven’t you?”

If possible the blush got worse. “It’s generally my preference but I can top, I have before.”

“Hmm… we’ll talk about that later. Now your chest and arms are well muscled but not overly bulky, that’ll serve you well. Most of the men that want someone your type will be just as interested if not more so in the fact that you’re small and pretty as they will be in that you’re male.”

“I'm not that small.” Tim bit out sharply.

“You’re 5’7 and what 130, 135 pounds? You have your mother’s build and that will serve you far better in this life than it ever served you as a vigilante.”

She was quiet for a moment letting him stew in his thoughts, “You don’t have much body hair barely a dusting in your pits and around your cock, hardly anything worth mentioning on your arms, and your legs could be worse. Do you want to wax the hair there or shall I magic it off?”

“You want to shave my legs?!”

“Tim half the appeal of a boy like you is that you’re androgynous and that means bare legs and bare balls so wax or magic, dealers choice.”

Swallowing down the anger rising to the surface he managed to punch out, “Magic.”

A few more murmured words and Tim was watching all the hair on his body, what little there was disappear; save for his armpits, happy trail and the scant curls above his dick. The hair on his arms grew finer and lighter as he watched.

With a light sigh Faye started again. “See? much prettier and besides you can’t tell me you didn’t like the way your skin felt all silky smooth when you’ve had to shave for the mission, I've been inside your head.”

“That’s not the point Faye it’s the fact that your changing my body before my eyes that your making me more feminine something I've worked not to be my whole life.”

“Why? Are you afraid that the world will look down on you for it, or is it just about your father and brother’s opinions.”

“It’s both alright! You’ve seen Jason and Bruce hell even Damian they all look more masculine than I do they build muscle like its nothing and they’re built like brick walls and like you said my appeal is that I'm ‘small and pretty’ how the hell am I supposed to feel about that?!”

When Faye replied it was with a hard, biting tone, “Grateful. You have your mother’s body do you know how useful that makes you? Do you think women the world over don’t wish they looked like you, that being small and pretty is useless?”

She laughed then, low and cold.

“Small and pretty lets you be the dagger in the dark, small means they’ll never see you as a threat, pretty means that the world will spend more time hoping for a place between your legs than thinking about how intelligent you are. Pretty is what makes you the perfect weapon little bird. They’ll assume you’re stupid and it will allow you to take them for everything they have. Never forget that.”

Tim stood in silence unsure how to reply for the first time since becoming Robin. He’d compared himself to Bruce and Jason and Dick for so long he’d forgotten how his mother bent the world to her will she hadn’t done it with brute force but with whispered words and coy smiles Janet Drake had been a slip of a woman but she was the most dangerous person he’d ever known, and it was because unless you really knew her she never appeared to be anything but the perfect stepford wife.

“You’re right, I've spent so long in the world of brute force and sheer physical power that I let myself forget who my mother was, what she was capable of.”

“I know little bird, I know.” Faye’s voice had gone back to the soothing sultry cadence it had been when they had begun. “Are you ready to continue now?”

Head feeling clearer than it had since he was sixteen Tim looked into the reflection of her eyes, “Yes.”

“Good because now we get personal.”

“This wasn’t personal?”

“Not nearly, now let’s talk about your legs you have great thighs especially bare of hair.” She quirked a smile. “Your calves are fine and your feet will be fixed with daily pedicures, your hands with daily manicures, now, down to business.”

Tim took a fortifying breath.

“You have a nice cock, cut, not to thick or to long, a little on the small side but mostly average, proportionate.” Noticing Tim’s face she added, “It’s fine you’ll usually be the one getting fucked. Most women who go for your type are more interested in domination than a thick cock and the men you’ll see will enjoy the fact that you’re smaller than they are.”

Tim gave a sharp nod in response. “What else?”

Her hands slid over his hips warm and soft save for her calluses, she smoothly hefted his balls into her hands.

Tim didn’t think he could blush harder if he tried, his cock giving an interested twitch at the stimulation.

“Nice weight perfectly symmetrical,” she released him as smoothly as she’d taken him in hand. “bend over and brace against the wall for me.”

God if this wasn’t the weirdest combination of arousing and clinical he’d ever faced in his life. He bent over and braced against the wall without a second thought.

Warm callused hands traced up the back of his thighs before spreading over his ass and giving a light squeeze. “Nice firm ass, pretty sure I could bounce a quarter of it if I wanted to, spread your legs.”

Tim felt his breathing hitch and his stomach swoop, it’s not that he was really attracted to her but she was everything he liked in a woman; powerful, commanding, brutally beautiful, and bigger than him. He spread his legs till they were just wider than his shoulders.

Her thumbs traced down the seam of his ass spreading him gently, “Pretty little pink hole, you sure you’ve gotten fucked before? You look tight as a virgin.”

Tim bit down on the sudden urge to tell her she could check if she wanted to. “I haven’t had time to play recently.”

“Hmmm…” she hummed softly, “We’ll have to rectify that quickly.”

He felt her breath ghost over his hole warm and wet before she was releasing him and standing as swiftly and silently as she’d knelt.

“Now on to clothes then we can go down to breakfast and find you a playmate for the day.”

“A playmate?” He questioned “Already?” He’d assumed there would at least be an acclimation period before he had to fuck or be fucked by anyone.

“You’re pent up and being the perfect lover takes practice with many, many partners in order to perfect it. Besides I need to see-“

“What you’re working with, right. I still get to choose who I fuck right?”

“I never break a deal little bird but I promise you there are plenty of choices and I'm sure you’ll find… something to your taste.”

Right. Fine. This was fine, he’d pick someone pretty to have sex with and she’d… watch and teach and wow that was an image.

The clothes she chose for him were sheer pants and a shirt with artful slits no underwear to be found, the shirt was a rich red that changed into a plum as it stretched down his body the pants were a deep plum with panels the same rich red as the shirt. Both were completely see through.

“Why the slits? And why see through material?”

“The slits tease with peeks of skin when you shift just so that shirt shows a sliver of pale white skin and a peaked rosy nipple, its alluring. The see through material is more to acclimate you to being bare than anything else, you can’t hide in these clothes. If you get hard not only can people see it but when you leak the fabric becomes even more see through and clings like a second skin.”

“And the slits in the pants?”

“This is a pleasure house little bird everyone here enjoys and seeks the carnal pleasures in life. We practice with each other before we ever take clients. If someone’s hard and leaking, well, it’s only polite to lend a hand… or mouth or whatever we see fit.”

Tim gulped “That seems…”

“Enjoyable from the way your cocks hardening at the thought, now let’s go down to breakfast and see if we can’t find some enterprising young thing to warm your cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! Hi everybody reading this! I am amazed at the reception this story has gotten, this is pt 1 of the chapter pt 2 should be up tomorrow or Tuesday. Sorry I haven't posted in so long I had a death in the family and between that and college and work this story had to take a backseat. but here we are hopefully getting back to at least bi monthly updates now. Please feel free to ask me questions or leave comments here or on tumblr my handle's the same on both. Thanks for reading and for the patience.
> 
> ~SaphiraDrake


	6. The Education of Tim Drake pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright dear readers, this is where it gets kinky so fair warning. Also casual reminder that this takes place immediately after pt 1 and it is all in the same day.
> 
> Ps the descriptor boy is used on an omc but he is of age, there won't be any onscreen underage in this fic except for flashbacks and those will be labeled accordingly.

The walk down to breakfast was quiet, nothing but the quiet noises of bare feet padding across marble disturbed the air. The dining room, if it could be called that, was half the size of Wayne manor’s ballroom and brimming with people, food, and noise.

Tim felt his body freeze in the doorway. There had to be close to a hundred people in the room, all wearing the same gauzy clothes as he was but that wasn’t what had frozen him. Faye clearly hadn’t been exaggerating about this being a pleasure house. As she guided them over to a table laden with food he saw at least four clusters of people partaking in as she’d put it ‘carnal pleasure’.

Before he knew it they were sitting at a long table, his plate stacked with fruit and pastries with a little pot of honey to the side. Steaming coffee in a silver pitcher sat in front of him.

“See anything you like little bird?” her lips brushed against his ear as she spoke, “If not I have an instructor coming for you later today.”

“I…” Tim trailed off, there were too many choices if he were honest. He’d seen a beautiful, lithe red headed boy spread over the lap of a massive black haired man, the pair looked entirely too much like Kon and Bart for comfort. “No one yet.”

“Perhaps you’ll allow me to choose for you? I know how… overwhelming this must all be, besides you need to eat.”

“And if I dislike who you choose?”

“Then I’ll send them away and no offense will be taken by any party.”

“Fine, but only if you tell me about the instructor you’ve chosen.”

“Done. Nora go find Louis and tell him to come and _greet_ our newest student.”

“Yes Mistress.”

“So the instructor you’ve chosen.”

“He’ll teach you everything from fighting to fucking, and believe me little bird no one does pleasure like he does, I couldn’t have chosen a more perfect fit for the both of you if I’d tried.”

“What’s his name.”

“We can discuss him later,” Faye said with a dismissive flick of her hand. “Look at the boy over there, see the way he moves as he dances? The roll of his hips and the sway in his step?”

Tim felt his mouth dry and his cock start to plump, in spite of the fact he was surrounded by strangers.

“Look at that lithe powerful muscle that long thick hair, see the way he’s moving as though the music controls him, as if there’s nothing more he wants than to take a partner to writhe beneath him?”

“Yes.” Tim breathed, god he hoped his erection wasn’t to prominent but already he could feel himself start to leak.

“He looks like your brother Dick doesn’t he?”

Tim’s heart beat stuttered before evening out again, “I suppose.”

“Would you like him to fuck you?”

“The dancer?” coherent sentences were difficult with the arousal pulsing in his veins.

“Your brother.”

“What, I don’t, we’re not, I mean he’s,” Tim stuttered, trying to find some way to deny his attraction, deny that yes the resemblance to the way Dick moved had been what made the dancer so alluring.

“He’s not your blood little bird, you’re allowed to want him to fuck you.”

“I don’t.” liar, the voice in his head called, liar, you’ve wanted him and Jason since you were old enough to understand what want is.

“You do, and when I'm finished teaching you, you’ll be able to claim him and Jace, in fact when I'm through they’ll be begging for the chance to take you.”

The arousal racing through him pulsed at the thought, the image of being on his knees for them for Jason’s rough calluses and thick Gotham accent, Dick’s smiles and praise.

Hands sliding up the inside of his legs jerked him out of his thoughts, his left knee hitting the table, honey spilling out of the pot he’d knocked over in his flailing surprise.

“Tim meet Louis,” Faye crooned stroking a finger over the tan, smirking face between his legs. “Louis say hello to Tim for me.”

“Hello Tim.”

“Faye,” Tim started warningly, before he could continue sharp nails pressed into the back of his neck. Jerking his head over he saw her eyes flare.

“When we are in public you will call me Mistress little bird, Faye is for when we’re alone. Do you understand?”

“Yes… Mistress.”

“Louis give Tim a hand won’t you, my little bird looks so stiff.”

“Faye, Mistress, I don’t think-“

“Does he displease you in some way?”

“No, I just, I don’t want him to do this because you ordered him to.”

Laughingly Faye started “Little bird I picked you for him because he enjoys boys like you, if he’d found you displeasing he never would have crawled between your legs.”

“Mistress always chooses so well, never forces us to take anything or anyone we don’t want, she’s right, I like boys like you, all pretty and bare and new.”

“I-” Tim cut himself off, “If you’re sure?”

“Pretty thing like you, I’d fuck you on this table while the world watched.”

As Louis pushed further between his thighs Tim could feel the breadth of his shoulders spreading him apart. Before anyone could say anything else he felt Louis’s mouth close over the sheer fabric covering his erect cock and humming loudly enough to vibrate up his length.

He felt saliva soak through the thin fabric and realized that there’d be no hiding when Louis finished with him.

“Such a pretty blush little bird, I ought to make you climb on the table so everyone can watch you.”

Tim felt the blush spreading down his chest

“Louis suck him properly I want to see his pretty little cock between your lips.”

Heat sharp and stunning engulfed him in a slow slick slide.

The suddenness of it caused him to nearly arch off the bench, the mouth suckling at the head of his cock had him throwing his head back and moaning. Gasping at the hands, hot and smooth gripping his hips. Strong arms braced him before he could fall back off the bench, a warm laugh echoed in his ear.

“Cum little bird, cum down his throat and scream for him, that’s what he wants, so stop fighting and give.”

The vicious pressure of throat and tongue combined with Faye’s orders sent Tim reeling over the edge, with a high pitched keen the world whited out for a minute before he could feel his body again. Slim strong fingers stroked through his hair.

“Come out from under the table Louis. Are you going to let him take his pleasure of you little bird?”

Even sex dazed Tim had the wherewithal to recognize that this was his choice and that Louis’s cock was thick and leaking, “How would he take it Mistress?”

“Louis?”

“Why don’t you bend over this table and let me come on that pretty hole darling, bet you’ll look sweet all spread out and dripping. Would you like that?”

Part of Tim wanted to object, wanted to remain overwhelmed and unsure, wanted to claim that he didn’t like this, this objectification and this treatment, but the larger part of him cried out give me everything, let me take this.

“I would.” Oh that darkening of arousal on Louis’s face made the pleasure in his stomach coil tighter.

Strong arms lifted him off of the bench and turned him to face the table, soft warm hands pressed his shoulders down to the table until he was displaying his ass to the room. The hot burn of arousal and embarrassment flushed his cheeks.

Louis’s cock head rubbing over his hole elicited a soft moan, a moment later the feeling of something warm and sticky dripping steadily onto it made him whimper, “Please Mistress…” Tim trailed off overwhelmed and burning.

“Shh little bird,” Faye’s voice soothed, “Louis, stop teasing, it’s his first day, take your pleasure or get someone who will.” Her voice sharpened when she addressed him.

“Yes Mistress.” Louis answered soft and sure. There was no hesitation between the words and his start, rutting against Tim’s hole, sliding slick in the cleft of his ass.

“Such a pretty thing Tim, you bent over and begging, it’s enough to make a man want to drive right into that tight little ass of yours.”

The words in combination with the feel of the slick dirty grind against his ass had Tim crying out, he could feel the eyes on him, feel his own cock leaking, begging for attention. With a few more thrusts Louis was pulling back and then there was hot liquid spattering onto his hole, dripping down his thighs, and his balls.

He felt exposed, the whole room could see his ass painted with another man’s cum, he was sticky and dripping, his clothes were filthy and here he was, ass still in the air presenting himself like some whore. But hell if it didn’t feel good, there was no judgment just pleasure, and a freedom he hadn’t felt in years.

Faye’s hand was stroking through his hair and Louis was rubbing his back and he felt free. Louis calling out to someone called Rian jarred him. Then there was Louis’s voice in his ear.

“Rian is going to clean you up, lick the cum off your pretty hole, doesn’t that sound nice Timmy?”

Tim’s tongue felt heavy in his mouth, but he managed to reply, “Yes Louis.”

“Up on the table now little bird kneel up and let Rian clean you.”

Tim learned later that Rian was Louis’s boy, that they usually worked in tandem. He was slim built with the same fine bones as Tim had, Rian was the same pretty red haired boy that he’d thought looked like Bart when he came in.

Tim wasn’t sure what his lust muddled brain had been expecting but thin shoulders slipping between his knees where he knelt on the table hadn’t been it. The hands small and soft gripping his hips and pulling him back onto a hot mouth and a wriggling tongue were even less so.

He had been rimmed twice before but both times had been quick and lackluster, Rian seemed determined to make the words, eaten out, mean something. A hot sure tongue lapped at his hole, and then pressed into him as deeply as it could reach, teeth nibbled gently at his rim as he loosened around the intrusion.

The rush of pain pleasure too much not enough had his cock jumping in the warm air of the room, had Tim keening, begging, screaming more more more and then a calloused hand was wrapping around his cock and pulling him into oblivion.

When he finally came back to his body he looked down to see the boy, Rian, suckling on his cock head while Faye’s calloused hand coaxed a third smaller orgasm out of him.

Once Rian had sucked down the small load Tim had emitted he licked Tim’s cock and balls clean with a blush and a whispered ‘we should do this again’ leaving Tim to try and convince his limbs to help him down off the table.

“I think I’d like to go and bathe now mistress.”

“Come we’ll go to my private baths your teacher should be here shortly and he’ll want you fresh.”

Faye swept him down numerous hallways twisting and turning until they reached ornate double doors.

“These are my private baths we won’t be disturbed until your teacher joins us.”

“You still haven’t told me who my teacher will be Faye.”

“No I haven’t I want you to go into this with an open mind. However I will acknowledge that you know virtually nothing and so I will give you three questions… once were in the bath.”

“Before we begin, how old was Rian? I was to out of it to ask questions but I need to know…” he trailed off.

“You need to know you didn’t let a child suck and lick you to orgasm.”

“Yes.”

“Rian is nineteen he just happens to look about fourteen. I won’t lie to you and say that no one here fucked him until he was of age, he was sixteen when I took him in, but he was eighteen before I let him take clients.”

“Thank you, for your honesty.”

“Into the water now and I’ll give you your three questions.”

Tim stripped out of his clothes quietly before slipping into the gloriously hot water. Watching Faye do the same was somewhat exciting she pinned her thick black hair with a metal pin that looked more like a weapon than a decorative piece.

Her body was broad, strong and layered with muscle and scars, but still overtly feminine in the heavy swell of her breasts and the rich curve of her hips and thighs. She stepped into the water lightly, barely a ripple as she submerged into their joint tub.

Tim felt the sudden urge to give her pleasure, in any way he could, to see the harsh lines of her body soften and relax against him.

“Ask your questions little bird.”

“Is he a killer?”

“One of the best I've ever known.”

Tim took a moment to process that Faye was immortal according to Jason so a killer who she thought of that highly had to run in his circles.

“Do I know him?”

“You know his reputation and persona, you do not know the man beneath them.”

So no one he knew well then, not Ra’s at the very least.

“How old is he?”

“I don’t know precisely, he’s old enough to be your grandfather although he doesn’t look it, but young enough to fuck you stupid.”

That narrowed the list someone with meta-human abilities then or with access to a Lazarus pit

“Will I like him?”

“You’ve already asked your three I owe you no more answers.”

“If you answer this one I won’t argue with your choice and I’ll train in whatever manner he sees fit.”

It was a risk promising her this, making an oath he couldn’t break, again, but ultimately he knew he’d have to bend to her will one way or the other on this matter.

Calculating blue eyes met his, as if to ask if he was sure. Tim hoped his made clear that he was.

“You’ll love him, and he’ll love you because you will give each other everything you never knew you’d need, and everything you want.”

“Thank you Faye.”

“You’re welcome little bird. Now rest, we’re both going to want to play with you once he’s arrived.”

Tim felt a thrill of anticipation at her casual statement, but he obeyed quieting the questions in his mind and lulling himself into enjoying the water.

Sometime later movement in the water drew him from the quiet, his startled gasp roused Faye from where she’d rested.

“Hello Slade.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been a minute. I'm currently writing the next chapter as you read this (because I'm on a roll) and am taking a short break to post this so hopefully the next chapter will be up by the weekend. And don't worry we're going to look in on the batfam chapter after next and see how they're coping with the loss of their Tim.
> 
> ~SaphiraDrake


	7. Shall We Begin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this two weeks later than it was supposed to be? Yes. Is it 7.7k words of mostly porn? Also yes. Please read the warnings below!
> 
> READ ME!!  
So this chapter is pretty much shameless smut If you don't like that skip it the only thing you really have to know is Slade and Tim get it on and fit together really well. If you are reading this chapter the kink warnings are as follows; *mild humiliation kink, mild and brief feminization of a male character, overstiumulation, non extensive daddy kink, (Because I've always thought if any bat would have one it'd be Tim) use of boy as a descriptor/title but not in ddlb way more of Slade saying my boy/his boy's cock etc kind of thing, term of endearment kitten but zero pet play because that is so not my kink, consensual and brief somnophilia, possessive Slade, mild dom/sub headspace. Again this is basically smut if you are uncomfortable reading any of this due to kinks contained in it please skip the chapter and hit me up for a summary I won't mind.

There was a moment of pure silence as Tim and Slade stared at each other, neither speaking, Tim’s mind spun faster with every breath he took. This was who she’d chosen? This was the man Faye thought he could love and be loved by?

“Faye,” Slade growled “tell me you didn’t steal a robin.”

“I didn’t steal anything, he’s Janie’s son, which makes him mine. Besides, he agreed to be here in return for me resealing the identities of the supers that were outed and restoring his family home.

“I know whose son he is Faye, I also know he belongs to the Bat.”

“I don’t belong to anyone!” Tim snapped finally breaking out of the reverie of realizing he'd promised to train however _Slade_ saw fit and not to argue with Faye’s choice.

“No little robin? You’re telling me daddy bats isn’t planning to break down the palace walls to get you back? That you’re going to train for me without argument?” Slade sneered disdainfully

“I ordered him not to. My oath to Faye is for a year and I swore I would train however you saw fit. I don’t break my word.”

“And more importantly he can't, it’s a blood oath Slade. Now stop fussing, enjoy the water and wash the dirt and blood from your body, then we can discuss his training.”

Tim took the moment of quiet to watch Slade as he turned to claim some of the soft sponges and soaps on the side of the tub, which was styled after the roman baths. His back rippled with muscle and some few scars marbling his golden skin.

Slade was, objectively, handsome, he was overtly masculine in a way that was both intimidating and enthralling, he looked strong enough to hold him down with one arm Tim thought, he was willing to admit he had a type and that Slade fit it nearly to the letter. Tall, muscular, powerful, broad, Slade was stunning, distinguished and apart from the missing eye and few knots of scar tissue unmarred.

Faye caught him staring, Tim quickly turned his face away, trying valiantly to stop the blush creeping up his neck.

“Come here little bird.” Faye commanded

Tim debated whether he wanted to swim or walk towards her, walking meant showing more of his body but swimming seemed unreasonable for such a short distance. So rising from the bench in the pool of water and walking towards her he nodded his assent.

Slade eyed Tim from where he had retrieved the soap and sponges from the far side of the bath. Unable to argue that Faye knew his tastes, Tim was lithe and fair, pretty, his skin an intriguing mix of porcelain layered with silver and pink scars.

Faye drew Tim into her body as he arrived at her side, it made Tim look even more delicate than Slade had first pictured.

Faye broke the silence, “Little bird, I want you to go and wash Slade so that we can begin your education.”

“Faye.” Slade said with a warning tone.

“You want him and he wants you, why pretend? Besides bathing someone else is an art worth knowing, and it will help him learn your body.” Faye stated coolly

Slade grunted something that sounded vaguely affirmative before leaning back in the water, keeping one wary blue eye trained on Tim who felt frozen at Faye’s side.

“Go on little bird,” Faye murmured in his ear “afterwards he can take his time with washing you.”

Rising on shaky legs, determined not to let it show, to never be weak, especially not in front of Deathstroke, Tim approached him steadily, keeping his face neutral.

Tim moved forward until he was standing in front of Slade staring into the burning blue eye trained on his every move.

“Get on with it then.”

A glance towards Faye told him the right response. “Yes Slade.” Tim demurred eyes, lowering from their impromptu staring contest.

“No.” Slade commanded taking Tim’s chin between his thumb and forefinger and lifting it to meet his gaze. “If I want you soft and sweet I’ll tell you, if _you_ want to be that way that’s fine, but I don’t want any of that playing to the client bullshit, the only thing that’ll do is piss me off. Is that clear _robin_?”

“Yes.” Tim gritted out “My name is Tim, not robin, and you will call me by it, if were not bullshitting.” He sniped back.

“Finally a little fire, I was starting to think you’d been neutered little bird.”

“Faye calls me little bird, find a new name to call me by if you won’t use my actual one.”

“So your Faye’s little bird then?” Slade grinned hard and promising, “Maybe I’ll call you rabbit then, so small and scared.” he mocked.

“Try it and I’ll gut you.” Tim stated coolly, trying not to let his irritation show.

“Hmmm… how about baby bird then?” He questioned, spreading his legs wide so Tim could come closer.

“No.” Tim snapped “My brother calls me that, I won't have you soiling it.”

“Soiling it, now that hurts kitten.” Slade laughed before sobering and studying Tim with a calculating steel blue eye. “Kitten… I like it, and it suits you, tiny with sharp claws, a pretty little thing begging for a lick of cream.”

“That’s…” Tim trailed off, words failing him, mind racing with words he should use; wrong, disgusting, presumptuous, idiotic… not entirely inaccurate. He sighed about to speak when Slade spoke up.

“You like that?” Slade questioned sounding both disbelieving and amused, “You going to be my good little kitten, pretty thing?”

Tim lifted his chin defiantly, “And what if I do?”

“Then I’ll keep you pretty thing, keep you spread on my lap.” Slade said a promising look in his eye, “Now come here and clean me up kitten, we have work to do.”

Tim glanced over to Faye seeing her reclining in the water, eyes closed and a soft smile quirking her lips. He leaned over Slade’s body to pick up the sponges and soap from where they’d been set. He managed to only jerk a little when a broad calloused hand stroked up the back of his thigh.

“Come and get me clean kitten.”

Tim groaned quietly irritated with the situation before soaping the sponge and rubbing it over Slade’s chest and neck. There really wasn’t much on his body besides sweat even before Tim started scrubbing, and the sweat was mostly from the heat of the water.

Slade had let him keep working his way down and finish scrubbing his arms before interrupting.

“Stop, wash my back and my hair I’ll handle my legs.”

Before Tim could object Slade was turning making it easier for him to reach but still keeping himself at an angle that meant Tim would no longer be able to keep a distance from Slade’s body without disobeying his order.

Working the soap into Slade’s thick white hair was almost soothing, the rumble emitting from Slade’s chest was even more so, letting Tim slip into the task before washing all down his back with the soap suds from his hair.

“Lean back so I can wash the soap out.”

Slade tilted his chin up and then held out a bronze bowl to Tim for him to rinse it with. Once the soap had been washed out Slade gave a pleased hum.

Tim was so distracted by his task that he didn’t hear Faye moving through the water until she was pressed up along his back.

“Enjoying his body little bird?”

Tim knew better than to lie to her, “Yes Faye.”

Slade stayed quiet as Faye spoke. “Have you looked at him yet?”

Tim responded immediately “Of course I have, I just bathed him.”

Faye laughed softly into his ear, “Have you looked at his cock yet little one?”

Tim felt his face flush, “No Faye.”

“He was big even before the serum but now, well… I look forward to watching him split you open with his, thick, cock.” She murmured. “Now let’s get you all cleaned up so Slade and I can begin your lessons.”

Slade pulled Tim around his body with a move that would have impressed even Cass, before situating him to straddle his lap.

Tim froze for a moment before looking down, Slade was barely rocking a semi and he was big, once he got hard he was going to be massive. Tim jerked his eyes back up allowing his nerves and the slight thrill at taking something that massive show on his face before returning to neutral.

“Pretty isn’t he?” Faye asked.

Tim hesitated, unsure who she was addressing since he couldn’t see her from his position in Slade’s lap.

Slade’s eyes roamed over the lithe body straddling his thighs. “Like a porcelain doll.”

“Makes you want to see him shatter doesn’t he? See what it takes to make him come apart.”

Tim tried to hold still as Faye and Slade went back and forth, talking about him like he wasn’t even there. But he was starting to harden, whether it was from the words being spoken or the hard body between his legs, or some combination of the two was unclear.

“Mmm makes me want to spread him out and watch him scream.”

“Hand me the sponge Slade, I want to get him all clean for you, I know how you like to get your boys all sloppy.”

Slade handed her the sponge silently, eye never leaving Tim, holding him firmly in his gaze.

Tim shuddered with the intensity, felt sparks ricochet up his spine as he stared Slade in the eye.

“Fuck!” Tim yelped, as Faye slipped the sponge between his legs to rub over his hole before she pressed up behind his balls, nudging at his prostate.

“Shh little bird, I’m just getting your hole nice and clean for Slade to play with. Don’t fuss.” Faye chuffed, returning the sponge to his ass pressing and rubbing at his hole for several long moments. “There all clean now,” rubbed two fingers against him before sliding her hand from between his cheeks, “and so soft too. Perfect for Slade to play with.”

Slade kept his eye on Tim’s face watching his reaction as he slid his hand over Tim’s hip and ass before sliding his fingers down between his cheeks to press and rub at his hole. “Such smooth skin back here I’d almost think you were a virgin… if it weren’t for how you’re grinding back on my fingers like a good little whore.”

Tim flushed, both from the stimulation and the slight burn of humiliation.

“Have you looked at his sweet little cock yet Slade?”

Tim barely fought back the instinctive urge to argue that he wasn’t little in order to hear Slade speak.

Slade slipped the hand not rubbing tight little circles against Tim’s hole from his lower back to trace over his cock. “What a sweet little cock you have kitten.” Slade growled “Such a tiny thing aren’t you? Barely as big hard as I am soft sweet thing.”

Tim jerked arousal both fading and surging at the words. “I’m not little, I'm proportionate.” He snapped.

“Yeah, you are, and all of you is tiny, delicate little thing like you I’m just shocked you’re bigger than four inches.”

“Fuck you!” Tim growled moving his hand for a nerve strike.

Slade caught him before he was even halfway there. Hand tight around his wrist, “You watch your tone with me kitten or I’ll bend you over my knee and spank you raw before fucking you open on my cock.” Slade growled low and vicious, “You want to behave like some little bitch I’ll treat that little cock of yours like a clit and smack and pinch it to keep you clenching around me till you cry and beg me to rub it sweetly. Is that what you want brat.”

Tim froze the threat in Slade’s tone was clear, this wasn’t an idle threat it was a plan of action. “No.” He muttered quietly.

“No what?” Slade questioned.

“No sir. I don’t want that.” Tim said slightly louder.

Slade snorted. “Don’t call me sir kitten, now I want you to tell me exactly what it is you don’t want.”

Humiliation raced through Tim’s body even as he struggled not to grind back against the fingers rubbing at his hole.

“I don’t want-”

“Louder kitten.”

“I don’t want you to treat my cock like a clit.”

“No? You don’t want me to pinch and rub it, you don’t want me to slap your little cock so you stay tight for me?”

“No Slade.”

“And what kind of cock do you have?” Slade was all but purring, he had Tim right where he wanted him.

Tim stared him down and if looks could kill Slade would be ten feet under. “I have a sweet little cock.”

“And who does that sweet little cock belong to kitten?” Slade was glowing now, Tim was flushed hot and the gamble had paid off Tim’s cock hadn’t softened in the least his little kitten had a kink for this.

Tim slumped, giving into the desire to grind back against Slade’s fingers, “You.”

“And who does this tight little hole belong to?”

Tim groaned as Slade slipped a finger inside him to the first knuckle before thrusting lightly, “You Slade.”

“Pretty little kitty, now let’s get you out of the water and somewhere I can work you open so I can fuck _my_ little hole and play with _my_ sweet little cock, and maybe I’ll play with your pretty little nipples too.

Without another word he locked an arm under Tim’s ass and stood smoothly before walking towards the steps out of the baths, causing Tim to flail before quickly wrapping his legs around Slade’s waist.

Tim looked over Slade’s shoulder to where Faye was walking out of the water behind him, her eyes dark with pleasure.

“You can put him in my bed if you like Slade, or you can take him to yours.”

“I’ll take him to yours Faye, after all, we’re sharing him… at least this first time.”

Tim wasn’t sure how exactly he was feeling, certainly he should be conflicted about how Faye and Slade were treating him like a play thing. But an alarmingly large part of him was insisting that it was nice to be small, and wanted and pleasured by beautiful people, wasn’t that enough? What more could he want?

Tim ultimately decided that that was enough for now, he'd promised Faye he'd train as Slade saw fit and Faye wouldn’t let Slade hurt him, maybe it would be nice to just be and let other people be in charge, just this once. So settling himself in Slade’s arms Tim waited to be placed into Faye’s bed.

Slade felt when Tim opened and settled himself, that level of acceptance and ease sent a shiver running down his spine. He begrudgingly admitted to himself that he would have to thank Faye for picking such a perfect counter balance to his needs, one that would not only allow but desire the control Slade longed for.

Slade strode over to the bed, massive, and covered in deep red and gold silk, placing Tim’s willing body down onto the silk, which only served to make his fair skin and dark hair glow angelically. Slade knew in the moment that he was dragging this little angel down to hell but fuck if it wasn’t going to be perfect.

“Look at you,” Slade growled, “all spread out and wet for me, such a pretty little kitten.” Slade traced a finger up Tim’s red leaking cock before rubbing one finger over the slit.

Tim keened prettily.

“Already dripping for me aren’t you sweet thing?”

“Yes Slade.” Tim murmured, Slade looked gorgeous, massive, strong rippling muscle and a cock at least ten inches long. Tim felt warm at Slade’s touch and the way that piercing blue eye traced every line and scar on his body.

“Hands and knees kitten.” Slade ordered.

Faye settled herself into the large arm chair that dominated one corner of the room, giving her a perfect view of the bed and the men on it, before allowing her hand to trace down her body and press into the slickness between her legs.

Tim scrambled to comply with Slade’s order. A soft swat on the ass had him moving to the center of the bed giving space for Slade to come up behind him.

“Enjoying the show Faye?” Slade asked dryly.

“Infinitely.” She sighed, “Now why don’t you get on with it and take what’s yours?”

Slade smirked with no small degree of menace at the beautiful boy spread out in front of him. “Don’t mind if I do.”

Tim was all but quaking his cock was hard, his nipples were hard, and his ass was on display it was nerve racking and exhilarating, and hearing Slade saying he was going to take him sent a thrill racing through his body.

“So sweet aren’t you kitten? That pretty pink hole just begging to be stuffed full, I can't wait to see it dripping with my cum.”

“Please, Slade, please.” Tim moaned

“Begging already, and I haven’t even touched you, what a sweet little kitten begging for my cream. That’s alright kitten I'm going to give you everything, fuck you till you scream and cry and beg for me.”

It wasn’t going to take much Tim thought thinking clearly for barely a moment before massive hands were spreading his ass open leaving his hole to clench for Slade’s pleasure.

“I appreciate Faye cleaning you up you know,” Slade said casually before stroking his thumbs over the puckered skin, “she was right, I do like to get my boys all sloppy and wet.”

Tim felt a shiver rack his body, and wondered if Slade liked it absentmindedly.

Slade’s mouth was watering at the sight of this boy, _his_ boy, all spread out and wanting, Fuck the bat Slade was going to keep him.

He stroked his thumb over Tim’s puckered hole one last time pressing hard enough that he could almost feel his boy’s sweet hole trying to pull him in before using his thumbs to spread Tim’s ass further apart.

Tim was trying not to let the exposure get to him, but he knew Slade could see him, could feel that burning stare right on his hole, and then something hot and wet and liquid landed on his spread hole. Oh… oh fuck Slade had just spit onto his hole and was now smearing it into the surrounding skin with his thumbs.

Without any ability to stop it, a high pitched whine rose out of his chest in response to the realization. Tim felt his whole body burning with humiliation and arousal, Slade chuckled above him.

Slade released one cheek of his kittens ass to slide his hand up between delicate shoulder blades and press until his boy was rubbing his cheek and chest on the cool satin sheets, whining at the temperature difference.

Slade wasn’t ashamed to admit that he had some more animalistic tendencies, that nothing got his cock harder that seeing a beautiful man bending to his will, presenting his ass and cock for him to play with and to fuck had his eyes darkening and cock hardening in the blink of an eye.

He took a moment after re-spreading his boy’s ass to hover bare centimeters over his ass breathing hot and wet against his hole, waiting for the realization to sink in.

“Oh god, oh fuck, Slade-”

Slade cut him off, licking a broad stripe over his hole before pressing his tongue deep and fucking it in and out.

“Slade!” Tim cried out voice high and sharp. “Oh god, please, more.” he moaned as Slade switched the sharp thrusts of his tongue to long licks over his hole, the stubble on his chin rubbing at the sensitive skin.

Slade felt the whisper of magic run over his bare skin as a bottle of sweet scented oil appeared near his knee. He smirked into the deep kiss he was giving his kitten’s ass before reaching one hand down to slick his fingers. He pulled back from eating the boy out to use his slick hand to grab the bottle of oil and pour some directly onto and into his winking hole.

Tim was a hotly quivering mess and when the oil dripped into his ass he was glad that he was face down on the bed so that he could shake without falling over. When Slade pressed in two thick fingers he was screaming, and grinding back into the thrust.

“Look at you swallowing up my fingers kitten, I knew your sweet little ass could take two, so good for me aren’t you, grinding back on my hand. So needy, aren’t you? Clenching on my fingers just begging for more.”

Slade slicked a third finger, pressing in on the next thrust watching his boy’s ass swallow up three fingers so sweetly.

Tim was keening on every thrust grateful he'd already been mildly stretched from that mornings play session Faye had insisted on.

“Give him four.” Faye’s voice rang out

Tim startled and whined, having nearly forgotten she was in the room.

Slade growled fucking into his ass harder.

“Give him four and then you can pull him open to spread on your cock.” Faye stated coolly.

This time Slade listened, slicking a fourth finger and spreading them inside his ass before pressing them together and fucking Tim’s hole.

Just when Tim had started rubbing his face against the sheets again Slade pulled his fingers out of his ass with a lewd pop.

Tim could feel his ass gaping slightly as Slade spread his cheeks. Then he heard the tell-tale sounds of a hand slicking over a cock.

Slade took a moment to rub the head of his cock over Tim’s gaping hole relishing in the boy’s gasp before pressing in slick and smooth and deep.

Tim was in some strange mix of heaven and hell the strong hands holding him steady felt warm and safe, the massive cock spearing into his ass, carving him open felt like a benediction.

Slade didn’t think his kitten even realized that he was crying out and begging while he pressed into his tight little ass, a litany of pleas and moans falling from his mouth like water.

As Slade was bottoming out balls deep in his ass Tim felt his balls tighten and his ass clench rhythmically as he came screaming.

Slade was grinning, fucking this boy was going to be perfection if just bottoming out deep inside him was enough to have him cumming.

Slade pulled out slowly before grinding back in slowly enough for his boy to feel every inch.

“Slaaaade.” Tim shrieked voice crescendoing upwards as Slade ground into his ass, his body still trembling with the aftershocks of his orgasm.

“Whose hole is this kitten.” Slade demanded as he started thrusting into his kittens ass.

Tim was still dazed from his orgasm, words failing him. Slade smacked him on the ass causing him to clench tight around the cock holding him open.

“Whose hole is this kitten?” Slade demanded again thrusting harder and deeper as Tim whined.

Another smack on the ass had him shouting “Yours! Yours Slade!”

“Good kitten.” Slade reached down between Tim’s legs rubbing his partially softened cock. “And whose sweet little cock is this?”

“Yours!”

“My what?” Slade growled.

“Your sweet little cock!” Tim cried out as the thrusts now started pounding into his very bones.

“There’s my good kitten, now, you are gonna take my cock because I am fucking _my_ hole and playing with _my_ sweet little cock and you will take it until I tell you otherwise do we understand each other?”

“Yes! Slade! Yours!” the words were embarrassingly broken as Slade fucked him so hard that he could barely speak.

Slade held Tim’s cock steady and rubbed his thumb in circles over the head leaving Tim bucking and screaming, held down by the hand pressed between his shoulder blades and the thick cock pounding into his ass.

Tim could barely hear himself babbling, begging, ‘more, please, Slade, Slade, Slade, yours.’ It was embarrassing, it was hot, it was burning through his body and rebuilding him.

Faye had been right, Slade was everything he'd never known he’d need.

Slade could feel himself teetering on the edge of an orgasm. His hips weren’t stuttering only through sheer force of will, but damned if he was going to cum without the feel his boy clenching and cumming on his cock.

Tim was overwhelmed, burning up, Slade was an unrelenting force dragging him closer and closer to the edge with the unrelenting press and pull of his cock. Then Slade started talking, pure filth dripping from his lips.

“So pretty spread on my cock kitten, your sweet little hole sucking me in and begging for more. Your face pressed into the sheets while I fuck you like some mewling bitch in heat, ass cherry red from where I'm pounding into you.”

Slade paused to enjoy the high keen coming from his boy’s throat.

“Such a dirty little kitten, going to fuck you so wet and sloppy it’ll feel like I'm fucking into a sweet little cunt, cum in you till your dripping, keep you ass up so all my cum stays in you, just a sweet little hole for daddy to fuck, all wet and gaping, begging to be filled.

Slade’s mind stuttered, ‘daddy’, he hadn’t indulged in or desired that kink in years, but apparently Tim Drake was encouraging a reappearance.

Tim felt his body flush, he'd always had a bit of a daddy kink, played at it in the past with a few partners who’d been old enough to not feel weird, but something about Slade had him gagging for it, spiraling higher right to the brink of orgasm.

“Daddy,” high and sweet and fervent, “please daddy want you to fill me up, want your cum.”

Slade managed to pry one hand from his grip on his boy’s hips and jerk his cock hard and fast while his kitten begged for his cum. Three strokes in Slade felt the shudder of orgasm rock through his boy’s body, ass milking his cock as he fucked into the tight heat of his body.

Slade threw his head back roaring loud and fucking the quaking body beneath him as his orgasm punched through him. Hips fucking through his orgasm to coat and fill his boy’s ass.

Tim felt himself black out as he came for the second time, it could have been seconds or hours before he came back to his own body only to jerk with a gasp at the realization that Slade was still hard and grinding softly into his ass.

“Sl- Slade?!” Tim choked out, a shiver from the overstimulation racking through his body.

“You didn’t think we were done did you kitten?” Slade crooned.

“I- I,” Tim stuttered, blushed at the sound of Slade’s cock sliding through the cum filling his ass.

Slade slid out of his ass with a lewd pop so he could admire the puffy pink hole gaping open just enough to display the milky white cum filling his ass.

“You said you wanted daddy’s cum to fill you up kitten. You aren’t filled up yet and I'm not nearly finished playing with _my_ hole and _my_ sweet little cock. Now be a good boy and come ride daddy, and don’t you dare let any of that cum slip out of my hole.

“Slade-” Tim cut off as Slade cracked a palm across his ass.

“Now kitten,” Slade commanded before laying back on the bed cock standing thick and proud in the air.

Tim hesitated for a moment there was no good way to get over to Slade without letting his cum slide out of his gaping ass, not unless he crawled. Oh… Tim looked into Slade’s glinting blue eye and realized that was exactly what he wanted.

Fine, he’d crawl, but Slade was going to suffer. He was going to crawl slowly and ride his cock even slower.

“Yes Slade,” he demurred. Tim crawled sinuously across the bed and started to crawl up between Slade’s legs before his eyes fell onto the cock which had just been pounding into his ass, he paused.

Fuck he was massive, thick and long and heavy enough that even though he was clearly fully hard his cock was leaning back toward the rippling muscle of Slade’s abdomen, no wonder his ass was gaping open.

Slade enjoyed watching his boy’s eyes widen as he realized that he was about to fuck himself down on his massive cock. He hadn’t been fully hard when Tim had last seen him and the difference was clear. Someday he'd have Tim lay between his legs and just suckle his cock all day but right now he wanted to see him ride it.

“Come on kitten let’s get your pretty little hole stuffed.” Slade smirked as icy blue eyes jerked up to meet his own.

Tim crawled up and straddled Slade’s hips. Slade wanted to play? Fine let’s play, he reached back to steady Slade's cock then delicately rubbed the head over his hole moaning sweetly before pressing back just enough to slide the head in.

Slade laughed internally at the attempt to take back control. “Are we feeling sensitive kitten?”

Tim struggled not to smirk, “Yes Slade.” He said meekly, honestly he was feeling over sensitized to every little touch, even just the head of Slade's cock felt huge two screaming orgasms took it out of a guy.

Slade looked deep into Tim’s eyes knowing there was a glint of menace in his own from the barest flash of nerves over Tim's face. “Good.” Slade gripped Tim’s hips and pulled him down fully onto his cock as he thrust up into the slick heat of his boy’s ass.

Tim screamed, back arching, head thrown back, as pleasure and a brief jolt of pain ripped through him. It was too much, every nerve in his body felt flayed open.

Slade wondered absentmindedly if he could get Tim to cry for this orgasm or maybe cry while bouncing on his cock. He kept his hands steady on his boy’s hips keeping him fully seated on his cock.

“Never play games with me kitten, not unless you’re willing to lose.” Slade paused letting him breathe and settle into taking the massive cock up his ass.

Tim tried to acclimate quickly but he was split open on what felt like a pole up his ass. Slade was right playing games with someone who had the stamina of a god hadn’t been his best choice.

“Now,” Slade slipped his hands down to cup Tim's ass, “ride me.”

Tim knew it was an order, he was irritated, he was humiliated, and he was turned on. Fuck it. He rose up slightly before sliding back down on Slade's cock.

“That’s it kitten, ride it sweetly.”

Tim rose up further, taking more and more on each slick slide in and out of his body. The arousal was pounding through his body as he slid up and down Slade's cock.

“Good kitten, taking daddy’s cock so well. Listen to all that cum I'm fucking deep into your pretty little ass kitten.”

Tim blushed down his chest, every time he slid up and down Slade's cock there was a wet squelch. Slade's hands stilled his hips on the next slide up so he was sitting with only half a cock up his ass, then Slade slid one hand around to press at the rim of his ass, stretched wide around his cock.

“Now didn’t I tell you not to let any of my cum slip out of that sweet little ass?”

“Yes Slade.”

“Yet here you are dripping all down my cock.” Slade tapped his finger against his boy’s stretched rim.

“I'm… I'm sorry.” Tim stumbled over the words, they were making him burn hotter but they were also embarrassing.

“Prove it.”

“H-how.”

“You’re going to fuck yourself on my cock and beg me to give you my cum and then, _maybe_ you’ll be forgiven for your disobedience.”

“Yes Slade.” Tim gasped breathily.

“Now kitten.” Slade punctuated with a slap to Tim's ass.

Tim slid fast and steady up and down Slade's cock hands planted on his broad chest, mouth hanging open, panting, as he fucked himself back over and over again.

He wasn’t sure how long he'd been riding Slade when his thighs started quivering, when he’d started moaning Slade and Daddy over and over again.

“Look at you kitten. Maybe I should keep you, bouncing on my cock while I eat, warming it while I sleep, bet I could keep you begging, leave you stretched and gaping, sloppy little hole, cum leaking out of that tight little ass of yours begging me to fuck it, back, in.” Slade punctuated the last words with a thrust each as he held Tim's hips steady.

“Maybe I should plug you up, so you’re loose and open ready for me to fuck whenever I damn well please, filled up with my cum. Now doesn’t that sound sweet kitten?”

“Yes! Yes, Slade please!” Tim wasn’t entirely sure what he was begging for, but god did he want it all. “You can wake me up fucking your cock into me, I’ll keep my hole sweet for you.”

Slade felt his cock twitch as his boy rode him, “Hmm now that does sound sweet,” Slade finally glanced down at his boy’s cock, it was flushed pink but still soft bouncing as its owner rode him.

Slade slid one hand from its grip on Tim's hips to cup and fondle his cock. “Look at your sweet little cock kitten,” he traced one finger over the silky soft skin.

Tim hissed softly as Slade trailed his fingers over his soft oversensitive cock. Glancing down he saw Slade cupping him gently. “Please, Slade it’s, it’s too much, I can't.” Tim gasped as Slade palmed him, pressing his soft cock up against his stomach and rubbing it between that skin and his calloused palm.

“This is my sweet little cock and I’ll do what I want with it kitten.” Slade rubbed two fingers up the underside of the soft length, “Now, who’s cock is this kitten?”

Tim whimpered at the over stimulation, “Yours.”

“Yours what?

“Yours… Daddy.”

“Good kitten, now you let daddy play with his sweet little toy while you keep riding daddy’s big, hard, cock.”

“Yes daddy.” Tim struggled to keep fucking himself back on Slade's cock while Slade toyed and teased at him.

Slade was enjoying the sweet little whimpers Tim was making as he fucked himself on his cock the slick slide eased with the cum inside his already used body. But the best part was getting to keep his kitten squirming while he played with the boy’s soft cock.

“So sensitive isn’t it kitten?” Slade intoned as he rubbed his fingers in a v behind the ridges of the head.

“Ye-yes Slade.” Tim whined.

Slade hummed hotly at the response before rubbing his thumb over the head in steady circles.

Tim shook and cried out feeling his eyes starting to prickle at the sensation. Between the stimulation to his cock and the steady pressure in his ass he was overwhelmed wanting it to end and never stop in equal measure.

Slade could see that Tim was right on that edge of pleasured tears and fuck if that wasn’t the hottest thing he’d seen in years.

“Your pretty pink cock is such a sweet little toy for me,” Slade kept the head held between his middle and fore finger while he rubbed soft circles on the slit, “So cute kitten, like a sweet little clit for me to play with and pinch,” on the word pinch he squeezed his boy’s cock head softly between three fingers and that was it, with a gasp and a shudder Tim was crying while he rode his cock.

Slade stroked his left hand up a quivering thigh as he remained stretched out on his back still toying with his boy’s cock.

“So pretty kitten, so good for me, your giving daddy everything aren’t you?”

“Y-yes daddy.” Tim hiccupped with a full body shudder, everything was too much, he was crying while he rode Slade's – Daddy’s cock and he was so sensitive, Slade was playing with his cock like a clit rubbing circles and pinching so softly at the head, making him clench up around his fat cock.

He’d always been little soft, a grower not a shower, he’d spent years being embarrassed to shower with his teammates he wasn’t tiny, his cock was a perfectly respectable five inches hard but soft he wasn’t even three. But Slade seemed to love it so maybe that meant it was ok.

Slade was getting close focusing on his boy’s cute little cock kept him steady, his kitten was clearly overwhelmed the steady stream of tears and little mewling cries told him that and he almost felt guilty for torturing the boy. Almost.

“Such a sweet little cock kitten,” Slade was rubbing the head of his soft little cock against his calloused palm as he rubbed along the underside and back towards his boy’s sensitive balls.

As he brushed his fingertips against Tim's balls Tim jerked out of his steady ride for a moment with a high pitched keen.

“There now kitten, don’t fuss.” Slade soothed lowly, rubbing up between the two smooth balls pressed tight to his boy’s body.

Tim could feel himself losing the rhythm of the fuck his body overwhelmed and tears streaming, “Slade – Daddy, please, I can't take it, please cum in me.” His whole body was shaking as he tried to keep the pace with Slade toying with his cock

“Alright kitten, I’ll take care of you.” Slade eased up into a sitting position, letting go of his boys cock to hold him steady. “Look at me kitten.” He waited as Tim struggled to focus hazy wet eyes on him.

Tim managed to look Slade in the eye as he was held tightly on his cock, the pressure against his prostate overwhelming.

“I want you to hold your sweet little cock with the head on my abs kitten,” Slade ordered.

Tim whined, complying as he gripped steadily and leaned forward enough to press his cockhead against smooth skin.

“Good boy, now hold onto my shoulders with your other arm kitten.” Slade waited for that compliance to occur before continuing on, “Now no matter what you keep your pretty little cockhead pressed on Daddy’s abs do you understand?”

“Yes Daddy.”

“Good kitten.” Slade then took a moment to lean down slightly to suck Tim's pert little nipple into his mouth.

Tim shrieked and tried to jerk away, only succeeding in rubbing Slade's cock against his prostate causing tears to fall again.

Slade sucked and nibbled at his kittens budded nipple until it was red and swollen before switching to the other one sucking and nibbling while Tim clenched around his cock. Pulling back to admire his work he enjoyed the fact that his boy’s nipples were red and swollen and budded tightly.

Slade hauled Tim in until his chest and cock were pressed to his own and then firming his grip on his boy’s hips started bouncing him up and down on his cock.

Tim screamed, if there were words inside that scream he didn’t know them Slade was lifting him and fucking him down on his cock like he weighed nothing the constant press against his prostate was pleasured agony, but what kept him screaming was the fast rub of his soft cockhead against Slade's abs.

Slade was grinning, like a predator devouring prey he could feel it on his face. His boy was clenching and begging and still keeping that sweet little cock pressed steadily to his abs. He was fucking the boy on his cock like a glorified fuck doll.

Then Slade had clarity in this moment Tim was his to do with as he goddamn pleased on every downward thrust Slade started fucking up into that warm tight heat and rolling his abs against that soft little cock.

Tim was screaming the pleasure pain too much not enough rocking through his body was overwhelming, tears streaming down his face the screams of pleasure only interrupted by the hiccupped sobs of an overwhelmed mind.

“Come on kitten, beg me for it.”

“Pleeeasee Slaaade,” his name ended with a scream as he thrust against his boy’s prostate.

“Make me cum, I want you to cum in me so deep I'm dripping for days! I want you to play with my seet little cock and make me take your cum!”

Cum was the last coherent word Tim managed, as Slade used one hand to grip his ass and force him up and down his cock, taking the other and rubbing, pinching and smacking his cock after batting away Tim's own hand. Everything after that was a litany of screams, Slade and Daddy.

Slade watched Tim's eyes roll into the back of his head as he fucked up into his body while abusing his sweet little cock, treating it like a clit pinching and rubbing it with the occasional light smack to get his boy to clench up.

Slade felt his balls tighten up to his body as Tim came dry, soft little cock pulsing in his hand, ass milking tight around his cock and screaming himself silent as he cried.

“Mine,” Slade growled as he pumped into his boy’s body fucking his cum deep and teasing the boy’s cock still more just to feel him clench. “My boy, my ass, and my sweet little fucking cock.”

Slade panted his way through the aftershocks, ducking his head back down to suck his kittens nipples red and swollen again, fondling and rubbing at his pretty pink cock.

This boy was his, to fuck, to love, to keep, and he was going to.

“Slade.” Faye said mildly.

Slade whipped his head towards her with a growl having forgotten she was in the room.

“Slade,” She said with slightly more reproach, “you’ve fucked him unconscious, if you want him to be any fun to play with you’ll stop torturing his cock and nipples and slide out of his abused little ass.”

Slade paused evaluating pulling his one hand away from Tim's cock and tilting his head back, his eyes were closed and he was breathing softly, completely asleep, a thrill of pride went through him.

“Don’t be smug Slade, I didn’t even get to play with him and I’m very upset.”

“Don’t try to sound pissed when your slick down to your knees from getting off on me fucking him.”

“Obnoxious brat, don’t make me call Billy to fuck you into behaving.”

“You wouldn’t.” he said flatly.

“I love Billy, of course I would.”

“Love the way he fucks you.”

“That makes two of us, doesn’t it?”

“Fuck off.” Slade quipped back.

Faye rose up from the chair with a sniff, “I’ll take your bedroom seeing as you’ve commandeered mine.” She padded up to the bed, “He’ll make you pay for all that shit about his cock, and for sucking his nipples swollen and sore.”

“I’ll just fuck him into compliance.”

Faye laughed proudly, “Mmm don’t I know it, Slip out so I can plug him up for you.”

Slade complied readily, “What color did you choose?”

“Ruby red with a diamond center on the base.”

“Pretty.”

“Isn’t it just.” She ran her hand through Slade’s thick hair, “Lay him back so I can see him?”

Slade shifted Tim so he was stretched out on the bed, hoping he hadn’t laid him in any wet spots.

“I already cleaned the sheets,” Faye stated with a wave of her hand and a half smile. “You’re easy to read Slade and you’ve always been sweet with your boy’s.”

Slade chuffed softly, she was right, always had been, always would be, “Only easy for you.”

“Well, I did help Billy train you.” She trailed a hand over Tim’s swollen nipples tweaking lightly, causing him to squirm. “He really does have a sweet little cock.” Faye sighed.

“Come on Faye, he gave you blanket permission, tease him a little… for me?”

“You always have been a brat,” Faye sighed “and I never could say no to you.” She traced her fingers over the delicately flushed skin of his cock, rubbing a few little circles around the head.

“That’s hardly teasing.”

“Oh alright, I’ll play with his cock a little while you watch, happy?”

“Exceptionally.”

Faye took her time, rubbed long thin fingers up and down the length of Tim's soft, flushed cock, squeezed his balls between her fingers lightly, making Tim grind down on the plug with a sleepy gasp.

Slade had gone back to rolling and tweaking Tim's nipples between his fingers while he watched Faye play with his boy.

Faye finished up her little play session by taking Tim's cockhead between her fingers and squeezing lightly and repetitively eliciting soft whimpers and moans, then sucking his cock into her mouth rubbing and massaging him with her tongue, letting his cock slip from her mouth with a last soft suck and a pop.

“Such a pretty little cock, I could fall asleep sucking him.”

“You and I can play with him in the morning, if you’d like?”

“Mmm, maybe we’ll tie him up with a vibrator and he can watch us play.”

“You make the best plans.” Slade moaned.

“Sleep well, little one, I’ll see you in the morning.” With a final teasing squeeze to Tim's cock Faye rose from the bed and slipped from the room.

Slade pulled Tim until he was lying bodily atop him before settling in to sleep, “I can't wait to watch you with a vibrator up your ass and your face in Faye’s cunt, make you suck her clit while I fuck her.”

Slade closed his eyes with a final caress of Tim's ass before Faye’s voice murmured in his head ‘his plug vibrates, just tap the diamond three times, and then once after that to raise the level’ Slade smiled broadly ‘you’re the best.’ He tapped the plug three times and listened to it buzz softly. “Sleep well kitten, we’re going to have a busy morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody! Hope you enjoyed this chapter because I sure as hell enjoyed writing it. The next update is planned and will barring disaster be posted soon. Please leave a comment or kudos they make my heart sing!!
> 
> ~SaphiraDrake


	8. Where Do We Go From Here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a batfam pov chapter I hope you all enjoy! This chapter is pretty much smut free except for the end, where we have some hot and heavy Jay/Dick with mentions of our boy Tim. The only warning I have for this chapter is that the triple astrics *** section in the smut has a mild brother kink so feel free to skip it if that's not your thing.
> 
> Lastly this chapter is dedicated to wildcat3139 who left kudos on all three of my works this morning (including the one that has been hiatused for almost a year now maybe more?) because they motivated me to finish and post this chapter!

The plane was silent as a grave.

Tim had collapsed after Faye completed the spell, her eyes still glowing purple with red embers sparking in their depths.

She’d told them bluntly that the deal was done, they were to return home immediately, the people who had outed them were dead, the planets civilian population had been mindwiped and the manor and all their ‘toys’ were restored along with a message sent to their allies and family in hiding that all was safe. Tim would be returned to them in one years’ time that was the agreed upon deal they would have no contact with him nor would he have contact with any member of the outside world.

A year, Tim had sold himself mind, body, and soul, for a year, to save them. Jason’s heart stuttered through his labored breathing Tim, sweet, breakable, caffeine addicted, slightly deranged, cute but badass little bunny, Tim, was now one of Faye’s children. Technically so was he, but Faye had never trained him, not like that, not to be _that. _Jason thunked his head back against his headrest of the pilots chair, Cass turned to look at him in her seat and then extended her hand for him to hold.

Dick was reeling, his little brother, their babybird had just leapt into the maw of a lioness and settled his pretty little feathered ass right between her fangs. He’d begged, he'd begged and Tim said there was no other way this was the price god how he wished he was the one paying it. His last memory of Tim would be of him giving orders and walking away to save them, to give them back their lives by sacrificing himself, he wished it had been a surprise, but it wasn’t.

Damian was silent, he’d been silent since Tim had clutched him tightly with forgiveness and love, he'd tucked himself into a corner of the plane quiet and dark and hidden and let the tears fall. Tim sacrificed himself, gave himself over to that hateful woman to train and learn at her command. His brother gone just when he'd finally learned he had him, could have him, yet another person he loved ripped away, gone, to hopefully be returned in a years time. Damian immersed himself in a memory from just after his sixteenth birthday when he’d fallen ill with a high fever and Tim had curled around him in bed hummed softly over his objections and carded thin fingers through his tangled sweaty hair and told him stories until he’d fallen asleep.

Bruce sat silently towards the back of the plane, his heart shattered, Tim's words echoing in his ears ‘It’s not your choice B, it never has been, it’s mine.’ Tears would come he could feel them building pressure in his sinuses but not now, not in front of his children, he couldn’t afford to break. John Constantine and Jason Blood both owed him, he'd call in every favor, every debt ever owed if that was the cost, he had to get Tim back, to at the very least exhaust every option and learn everything there was to know about this Faye. Pain and loss solidified into determination and resolve.

Cass sat quiet watching her family shake apart in the aftermath Tim had told Damian that this family had survived worse. She wasn’t sure it had. Jason and Dick unwilling to admit it but feeling it all the same had been falling in love with Tim, now they lost him it was like they were adrift. Damian wanted to be loved and learning that Tim loved him and then watching him leave even if it was to save him had broken a part of him. Bruce was shutting down, she could see him planning to break Tim's order, she knew it would fail and that would break them worse. Cass herself felt empty, other than Duke, Tim was her favorite and now they were alone. Tim had been like glue holding each of them together and now that he was gone they were like broken toys on a shelf.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days after the whole family had returned to the manor their home had turned into a crypt, no one spoke or laughed or did anything but drift, even Alfred seemed lost.

Day six without Tim brought John Constantine and Jason Blood along with half the Justice League to their doorstep.

Bruce finally broke down, Clark and Diana on either side of him as he shook apart in the privacy of his rooms.

Roy Harper, Bizarro, and Artemis, had barricaded themselves and Jason in the weapons room.

Dick was wrapped up in Kori’s hair while he allowed himself to break apart so long as she held him steady.

Barbara was running intel, Constantine and Blood, and W.E.

Stephanie, Cass, and Duke had been spending long hours curled up in Cassandra’s bed.

Alfred had been settled into his rooms by an old British military man called Billy who barked orders and made tea exactly the same way Alfred did.

Damian was the hardest, he and Jon Kent were locked in the west wing with the animals emerging only to feed those which couldn’t be transported to their part of the house.

Day nine without Tim saw the family reunite and begin to live again, accepting that the world would have to keep turning even without their babybird. Alfred hung a massive calendar in the kitchen and crossed off each passing day of so they could mark the closeness of Tim's return.

Day eleven brought arguments, Bruce and Cass fighting viciously over Bruce’s desire to rescue Tim.

“He sacrificed himself for us! We can't just leave him there!” Bruce yelled

“He ordered. You obey. Sacrificed for us. If you break deal he is lost forever.” Cass stated icily.

Bruce recoiled like he'd been struck, “What do you mean lost forever?”

“She’s right mate,” Constantine interrupted, ignoring how the bats whirled as one towards him. “This is blood magic, you break a blood oath and she’ll own your boy’s soul.”

Bruce collapsed into a chair “His soul? He… he traded his soul for us.”

“Not exactly, see if he doesn’t break the oath then his soul remains intact he trains with her for one year and returns home to this ol’ city of his in one piece but if he breaks it his soul is forfeit and your bird there is right, you’ve lost him forever.”

“But if we broke it for him?” Dick questioned.

“Same rules apply pretty bird, blood magic doesn’t take intent into account, you could drag him out kicking and screaming bloody murder and begging to stay, he'd still lose his soul.”

“Now as much as I hate to agree with Johnny boy here,” Blood intoned with distaste. “because blood magic is far more complicated than that rudimentary description, he’s technically right.”

“Now doesn’t that just warm my cold black heart Blood.” Constantine sarcastically muttered.

“Oh do shut up you over-dramatic little upstart.” Blood groaned.

“Boys!” Barbara shouted “Explain, now.”

Blood flourished his hand grandly in acquiescence, “Blood magic can technically be broken if your counter mage is stronger than-”

“Then do it.” Bruce commanded “You’re the most powerful blood mage in the world as you’re so fond of saying so bring me back my son.”

“If you’d let me finish dearest, if your counter mage is stronger than the casting mage it could technically be done, at terrible risk to the soul in question but it’s possible.”

“What kind of risk?” Jason questioned.

“Oh the usual, soul splitting, immortal peril that sort of thing.”

“Can you do it or not you smug bastard.” Jason growled

“Ah, well… not in this instance.” Blood stated somewhat nervously.

“Why the hell not?!” Damian spat.

“Like I said it will only work if the counter mage is stronger and simply put I'm not. Faye, Melisande, Bellona whatever it is she calls herself these days, is an immortal, all powerful, founder of the old magics and scion of hell’s fallen king Lucifer, which in case anyone is confused makes her a god.”

“Crossing her would be suicide, even my eternal housemate Etrigan wouldn’t cross her on his best day, she could crush Trigon like a bug with a flick of the wrist, so simply put you’re fucked. Either you leave your boy in her clutches for a year, and he learns at her knee, or you attempt and fail I might add to retrieve him and cost the boy his soul.”

“Blood’s right.” Jason stated. “Faye won't give him up, Tim made her an oath and he’s smart enough to know what it entails.”

“Little wing we can't leave him. I… I can't be the reason he loses another piece of himself again.” Dick whispered softly.

“Faye will take care of him big wing he’s one of Her children now, and speaking from experience she’ll protect and teach him hell she’ll even love him, in her own ways” Jason shrugged, “there’s worse outcomes.”

“What do you mean speaking from experience?” Blood interjected.

Jason twitched, startled, “After my time with the League I trained with Deathstroke, ran a couple ops with him. He brought me to the Hallowed Hall after an injury, dumped me with her to fix up since he couldn’t be bothered.” Jason snorted. “After I healed she taught me Faye’s a hell of swordsman and with the all-blades I needed the training.”

“But how did she claim you? All Faye’s children are claimed with blood.” Blood interrogated

“Scars down my back from her nails.” Jason stated bluntly. “ She said I was hers and that hell could never touch me.”

“She was right. But I have to say I'm surprised your Mother allowed it.” Constantine interrupted.

This time Jason fidgeted. “There was some ah… feedback on that front,” he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, “I had to spend some time in the green to strengthen my bonds to Her in return for Her not burning out the bond.”

The bats searched each other’s faces all looking confused by the talk of Jason’s mother seeing as both Catherine and Sheila were dead. Not to mention this ‘green’

“I suppose she didn’t want to lose you to the inferno again.”

“She didn’t really lose me to the inferno the first time, just swallowed me down into the green and did what She could to heal me.”

“Didn’t do the best work from what I've heard.” Constantine pressed.

“It’d been a long time since She’d birthed any two legs, we’ve got funny little bodies to Her way of thinking.”

“Suppose so, humans are odd creatures when it comes down to it.”

Bruce interrupted the digression, “So there’s no way to get Tim back before the year is out?”

“No.”

“None.” Constantine and Blood replied in unison.

“Then I’ll thank you all to leave my home and my city, we have work to do and a house to reorder.” Bruce stated.

Constantine and Blood both nodded and left immediately. Clark and Diana hesitated, pulling Bruce into a tight embrace before taking the zeta beam presumably to the Watch Tower. Roy, Artemis, Kori, and Bizzaro, followed shortly after, but not before pulling Dick and Jason aside to hold a hushed conversation. Damian left with Jon to say goodbye to the animals before his departure. And Alfred’s old army friend Billy left after a few gruff words and the order to call if he was needed.

The Cave fell silent, empty without the presence of red robin.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Month three without Tim saw the family cleave to each other, afraid to let any one member of the family out of arms reach for fear they would disappear. They patrolled in pairs and deployed on foreign missions in teams of three.

Gotham was quiet, whether from fear of the bats fiercer and more frequent retribution, or from the cold of January nights was anyone’s guess.

Duke and Cass patrolled together and spent most of their time in each-others rooms when at the manor

Stephanie was taking a sabbatical for college, Tim’s sacrifice the unspoken catalyst of her decision.

Damian patrolled with Bruce both silent and vicious in there war against Gotham’s criminal element.

Jason and Dick patrolled crime alley and grew closer with each passing day.

Tim's territory was patrolled on a rotation. Each team took turns quietly enjoying what little closeness they could claim from walking the same rooves and alleys he had.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Month six without Tim brought them to April, Alfred’s calendar counting the days to Tim’s return half full.

Mid-April saw Jason and Dick announce their relationship quietly and privately to each member of the family, they were met with unwavering and ultimately unsurprised acceptance.

Jason and Dick had been dancing around the mind field that was Tim for the entirety past two years. They had had a few aborted conversations about potentially approaching Tim, before their public outing and the subsequent loss of Tim, both feeling guilty about their desires.

Dick because Tim had been his little brother in ways that Jason hadn’t, because looking at his twenty-four year old brother and fantasizing about what he sounded like when he moaned and gasped and screamed his pleasure was not how he should be thinking about Tim, about their babybird.

Jason felt guilty for wanting the man he’d tried to kill, who he’d scarred and fought and hurt with words and weapons, but Tim was the one who had held them both close with forgiveness and open care in his eyes and neither of them could bear to turn away from his acceptance.

They had occasionally whispered sweet and filthy nothings about having him between them on their occasional hookup before the months without Tim.

Dick, unsurprisingly was the one who broached the subject one night while they were lying in bed after patrol.

“When Tim comes back… I want to ask him to join us.”

“What.” Jason said flatly.

“I want to ask him to join our relationship.”

“Dick,” Jason said warningly.

Dick cut him off “We both want him, and we both love him. If he says no he says no but do you really want to live with not knowing?”

“You’re being ridiculous, if he says no you’ll be heartbroken and I’ll be picking up the broken pieces of your heart for months.”

“But what if he says yes? C’mon imagine him here pressed up between us that sharp little knife smile he makes when he’s satisfied. Tell me you don’t want that?”

Jason sighed heavily before scrunching himself down in the frankly ridiculous number of pillows on Dick’s bed. “Course I do Dickie, want to make him squirm and beg all pinned down under us want to make the little fucker eat and sleep and do all the human shit.”

“Ooh cuddle him on the couch while he geeks out over his sci-fi movies.”

“Tuck him up with us in bed keep you two protected and close.”

Dick sighed mournfully, “I miss him.”

“Like fuckin breathing wing.”

“Yeah…”

“Five and a half months and then we’re gonna woo the shit out of our baby bird ya feel me wing. Five and a half months and we’re gonna lay him out in our bed n’ get him so fucked out that the only words he knows are our names and yes.”

“Mmm his pretty little body all stretched out and shaking, keep him right on the edge till he’s begging.”

“Damn right wing, gonna worship him with my mouth, suck and bite all those scars of his.”

“You ever see him naked Jay?” Dick murmured, rolling his body over until he was straddling Jason’s thigh.

“Caught him jerkin’ it in the shower a one o my safe houses last winter,” Jason purred, pressing his thigh up into Dicks half hard cock, “Babybird had three fingers up his pert little ass.”

“Jay!” Dick gasped.

“You want to hear the rest Dickie bird?”

“Please! Jay!”

“He was so inta it he didn’t even realize I’d walked in, just kept working his hips in these sweet little grinds like he was dreaming ‘bout gettin fucked.”

Dick cried out softly at the image grinding his hardening cock down onto Jason’s thick thigh.

“Skin all flushed pink, head thrown back, toying with his pretty little cock all red and dripping.”

“Jaa-aay, don’t tease me.”

“Not teasing you wing, just gettin you hot.” Jason grabbed Dick’s hips and pulled him fully on top of his body so Dick was grinding their cocks together.

Dick threw his head back and gasped the slick grind of their bare cocks was sweeter than words. “What-what else?”

“He kept teasing that pretty cock of his, pinching the head and running his fingers over his messy slit. Always kept up that sweet grind back onto his fingers.”

“Oh Jay,” Dick reached down and griped their cock so they could rut together, “Did, did he call a name when he came?”

“Shh wing I'm getting there, now, our babybird kept playing with his messy slit and I’m just staring watchin his long scarred fingers rub and tease at that red skin. He’s got such a pretty cock Dickie little and lean just like the rest a him I could suck him for hours, till he was crying and never get sore.”

“He’s so pretty. I want ta watch you play with him like that, he’s got those puffy brown nipples I could suck and nibble on till he’s all swollen and tender while you suck his cock.” Dick panted.

“You’re getting me all wound up prettybird, making me want to fuck your thick ass.”

“Ohh Jay, please c’mon and fuck me, want your fingers!”

“Alright pretty bird, alright.” Jason reached fumbled for the lube and pressed two slick finger into his prettybird’s ass. “Tha’s better isn’ it wing, when we woo Tim to bed I’ll just slick him up and let him press right inta your sweet ass hmm.”

“Yes oh, yes, want that, no prep just his cock.”

***

“You gonna grind on his pretty cock? Tell your little brother what a sweet cock he has, how you want his cum in your ass?”

“Ja-ay,” Dick whined, they’d played around with the brother kink before, it was embarrassingly hot, and morally a little sketchy, but fuck if it didn’t stoke the fire higher.

Jason slipped in a third finger spreading and twisting to prep as quickly as possible, “You love it. Love how your brother is fucking you open on his fingers, love how I fuck you, love watching your ass bounce while I fuck you.”

***

“Yes love it, Love you!”

“Love you too wing, now ride, my, cock.” He pulled his fingers out and with a harsh pat against Dick’s loose hole he reached down and held his cock steady.

Dick raised his body up and pressed his ass back against Jay’s slick cock rubbing it between his cheeks before pressing his puckered hole against the head of Jay’s cock and fucking himself down onto it. “Oh, Jay, so full you’re so good inside me.”

“C’mon Dickie ride me I want to watch you earn it, earn my cum.”

Dick rolled his hips, slick and smooth sliding up and down Jason’s cock, pulling all the way up until he could clench around just the head before sinking back down.

Jason reached back to grip dicks bouncing ass, kneading and spreading the cheeks as Dick continued to ride his cock. “So good prettybird so perfect around me.” Jason rolled up from his back to an open straddle with his knees bent up so he could fuck into him in a perfect rhythm.

“Fuck Jay, so good, give it to me hard!”

“C’mon wing, cum on my cock, want to feel you cum for me.”

Dick leaned back until Jason’s cock was rubbing right on his prostate with every thrust, it gave the push over the edge he’d needed to cum screaming. “Ja-aaaay! Oh Fuck!”

“Fuck that’s it wing, cum on my cock,” he thrust through the sharp clenches of Dick’s orgasm and stilled flexing deep in his ass as he came hard.”

“Mmm,” Dick sighed, “So perfect little wing. Love having you in me like this.”

Jason laughed warmly. “Cum slut,” he pressed a kiss to Dick’s sweaty temple, “you just love having a sloppy hole.”

“Mm true but I love that it’s your cum, fucked deep in my ass, if anyone walked in they’d see your cum in me, they’d know you own me, the closest they could come would be licking your cum out of me.”

“I do own you, maybe I’ll make you eat my cum out of Tim's ass one day.”

Dick felt his cock start to harden again.

“Or maybe we should both cum in your sloppy hole and plug you up.”

“Or you could cum on both of us and make us lick each other clean.”

Jason jerked his hips up at the thought, he knew he was a possessive bastard but god did it have its perks.

“Cum all over Timmy’s cock and I can suck it all up and then suck him till I'm drooling his cum.”

“You really are a cum slut dickie.” Jay said affectionately.

“Your cum slut Jay.”

“Hmm guess I better keep all that cum stuffed in your ass don’t want you feeling empty.” Jason teased with a swat over Dick’s stretched hole, “Guess I’ll just have to keep my fingers tucked in your pretty ass.”

“Or you could fuck me again.” Dick crooned sweetly, “Fill me up with your cum and leave me dripping.”

“Mmm now that’s a good idea prettybird. On your knees for me.”

“Yes Jay.” Dick shifted into position allowing Jason to slip from under his body.

Jason leaned down pressing his body along dicks arched back. “And Dick, When Tim gets back were going to make him ours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo boy its been a while and i'm super sorry, I got recalled to work, then resigned two weeks later because holy unsafe working conditions, and am currently in the process of moving. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter hopefully the next one will be up soon it's all plotted out and I've been in a writing mood but first I have to update my other story the family dynamics of birds bats and other associated stalkers of the night. Please drop a comment or a kudos they make my day and keep me motivated to write or hit me up on tumblr under the same username if you want to talk about the story/theories/headcannons/desires you may have for upcoming chapters etc or message me here either way hope you enjoyed this update! Thanks for reading!  
SaphiraDrake~


	9. The Perfect Whore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be Tim's training with Faye and Slade.... that is not what happened... it's just it's smut 6,043 words of smut... happy kinktober beautiful people cuz this is the dirtiest, filthiest, straight up porn I have ever written please read the notes for warnings cuz this got hella kinky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Beautiful People warnings are as follows.   
Daddy kink, Humiliation kink, Feminization of a male character, overstimulation, mentions of somnophilia one line of actual somnophilia, use of kitten and boy as descriptors but their pet names not ddlb kink or pet kink cuz that is Not my kink, use of a flogger but only for a hot minute and not to actually hurt just to sensitize skin, mild bdsm vibes, submissive head space, humiliation kink, which I'm mentioning again because it plays a major role in this entire chapter it is not a throw away line please be aware. oral sex with a female character its pretty short if you don't like it you can just scroll a little I think its two paragraphs, use of feathers to hypersensitize, vibrating anal plug I don't know it that needs a warning or not but I'm tagging it. I think that's everything if you feel there's anything else that should be in the warnings hit me up and I'll add it.

Tim stretched casually, six months into training had left him accustomed to waking up to overwhelming warmth, body entwined with Slade’s and more often than not Faye’s as well.

His days had taken an easy rhythm, mornings were spent training with Slade sparring with and without weapons depending on their mood. Plus the recent addition of linguistics, Slade spoke twelve languages to Tim’s eight and was determined that Tim should learn the other four. Afternoons were dedicated to Faye’s training regimen. Sexual pleasure, intricate and untraceable poisons, deception and manipulation, acrobatics, and performance.

His nights were the same in that they were patterned, he joined Faye in her baths and most nights they would adjourn to her rooms, Slade already sprawled across the bed, waiting readily for them both. The next few hours would be spent in a haze of pleasure, until Tim frequently found himself fucked to sleep.

There were hazy memories of many nights waking just enough to moan for the thick press of Slade rocking into his ass before being hushed back into sleep, waking for Faye slicking his own cum across his spent cock before she straddled him to use his cock as a toy to rub between her folds and bring herself off.

Faye adored him, adored how he took to everything she taught him, and adored how well suited they all were in bed.

“Good morning my little bird, have you slept well?”

“Yes Faye.”

“Mmm today we will not train.”

“No?”

“No. Today we will spend in bed, just the three of us, we have trained you so hard lately I think you have earned a rest.”

“Something tells me I’ll be getting very little rest today.” Tim sniped back

“No training tomorrow either Faye.” Slade grunted from where he was pressed behind Tim’s body.”

“No?” Faye teased questioningly.

“Kitten’s going to need to rest after we’re done. He’ll be too sore to learn anything.”

“He can show us his stretches.” She acquiesced.

“Hmm that’ll be a treat.” Slade growled into the nape of Tim’s neck.

Tim let the shiver at the promise in Slade's tone roll down his spine. “You want me to pose daddy?”

“Later, the only thing I want right now is your ass.”

“Then take it daddy.” Tim snarked.

“Such sass,” Faye teased, “I don’t think we’ve been fucking him well enough if he can still sass us.”

“Might take a week to teach him his place Faye.”

Tim ground his ass back into Slade's thickening cock, these little moments where they talked about him like he was just theirs, something to be taught and shaped, made right, soothed something old and jagged in his chest. It was indulgent to be so submissive so moldable but wasn’t that what his mother had taught him, to be what was wanted? To bend the world to his pleasure.

Faye tsked under her breath, “Have we been neglectful of our little bird?”

“Yes Faye.”

“Let’s fix that shall we, Slade dear, go and get my toy chest I think my little bird needs our… attention.”

Tim rolled back on the pillows once Slade slipped from the bed so his body was displayed for their pleasure.

Faye tapped twice on his hip bone, “Come with me while Slade gets my toys little bird.”

Faye pulled him smoothly from the bed and walked with him to the closet “I got this especially for you little bird,” she pulled out soft white lace lingerie, “put it on for us.”

“Yes Faye.” Tim slipped the panties up over his bare legs, Faye having long since convinced him of the pleasure of hairless skin, the panties were open in the back leaving his hole exposed and framing his ass and the lace in the front pressed his cock tight to his body in the front.

Faye sighed softly, “You’re going to make such a pretty mess in those little bird, now on with the top.”

Tim looked over his shoulder with mild irritability knowing the lace on the bralette she was presenting him with would tease at his nipples.

“Tt none of that, look.” and she helped him fasten it behind his back, “See?”

His nipples poked through an opening in the lace the light pink of them standing out starkly from the white.

“Come now let’s go and show Slade his new treat.”

“Like you aren’t enjoying this too.” Tim murmured.

The mild irritation of the lacey lingerie faded the moment he saw Slade's face.

“Come here kitten.” Slade ordered.

Tim slowly padded over to where Slade sat on the bed.

“Faye,” Slade stated “I owe you a body for this.”

“You certainly do, now why don’t you play with his pretty little tits and let me toy with his ass.” She suggested mildly.

Tim found himself hauled up onto the bed and spread over Slade's lap in the blink of an eye. He could hear Faye rummaging in the toy chest but the snarky comment rising up his throat was cut off with Slade's mouth closing over one nipple and his rough fingers pinching at the other.

“Slade!” Tim gasped loudly, fingers reaching up to tangle in his thick white hair.

Slade just growled around him and kept sucking.

Faye slipped quietly onto the bed behind them before trailing her fingers up the backs of Tim's spread thighs. “You should see his little hole Slade, clenching on nothing while you play with his pretty tits.”

Slade pulled back long enough to growl “Give him something to work that sweet little ass on Faye.” And switch sides to suck Tim's other nipple puffy and red.

“With pleasure.” Faye purred. She slicked a dildo with oil before slipping it into Tim's already loose ass.

“So good for me little bird.” Faye hummed, “Pretty little hole swallowing up my toys.”

Tim tilted his head back and moaned as Faye slowly dragged the toy in and out, the head of the fake cock thick and soft, the ribbed shaft of it tugging at his rim.

“Shh little bird I want to listen to my cock fucking you.”

Tim shuddered at the tug of the head on his rim, if Faye hadn’t enlarged it with magic he’d eat the very attractive sheets she was fucking him on. He dug his fingers into Slade's shoulders as she tugged and teased the very thick head of the cock in and out of his ass, never quite allowing it to slip free, simply keeping him stretched.

The sharp sensation of teeth tugging at his nipple reminded him Slade was still playing with him too.

Faye rubbed a soothing hand along his spine as he hissed at the feeling of Slade's teeth, bordering on the precipice of pain and pleasure so sweetly.

Faye smirked hidden behind Tim's arched back before giving the toy a final tug and watching it stretch his rim wide before coming free with a sweet little pop, made even sweeter by Tim’s high keen.

“Look at you,” Faye teased, “such a greedy little slut for me, letting your daddy suck your pretty tits and letting me fuck your needy little hole.

Tim felt the flush of humiliation redden his cheeks at her words, they were a taunt and the truth and didn’t that just make it hotter.

“Can't even clench up properly,” She sniffed, “your gaping open and begging to be filled aren’t you little bird.” Faye grinned vicious and feral, she and Slade could both scent how turned on their boy was getting, his humiliation kink a mile wide and getting deeper by the day, so with a filthy smirk she continued.

“Such a little whore. Maybe I ought to tie you to a breeding bench like a bitch in heat, let whoever walks by fuck your ass and stuff your throat hmm?” Faye questioned knowing that Slade's possessive streak would kick in at her words.

Slade growled, low and menacing and started sucking and pinching at Tim's already swollen and sensitive nipples with even more fervor until Tim was making sweet little gasping whines with every tug.

“No? Pity, everyone will be so disappointed not to have their little fuck doll available.” Faye re-slicked the toy with her magic so Tim wouldn’t expect its coming. “Maybe I ought to work a little magic, give Slade something to really suck, yes I think we’ll give daddy milk to lap up from his kittens pretty tits.”

“Faye!” Tim shouted humiliation and embarrassment racing up his spine.

“Is that a no little bird? Because daddy’s cock says it’s a yes.”

Tim could feel how Slade's cock had jumped at the idea leaking against his thigh. “I… not now Faye we, Fuck! Slade!” Slade was now using the judicious application of nails and teeth to edge him higher, “Later,” he gasped “we’ll discuss it later.”

Faye hummed softly, pleased with the way Tim was starting to writhe from the stimulation Slade was giving him. “Very well. Now be a good little bird and spread those legs for me.”

Faye conjured up a butter soft leather flogger and trailed it between Tim's spread thighs. Tim’s gasp the only thing she needed to hear before pulling it back to then smack lightly against his covered balls once before trailing it up to tease his still gaping hole.

“Now little bird I'm going to give you ten good smacks on your little hole and then Slade is going to fuck you while you eat me out.”

“Faye…” Tim pleaded, this activity one that made him simultaneously happy and humiliated it would ache sweetly when Slade fucked him hyper sensitized skin reacting beautifully to his punishing pace, but the act of staying spread and letting her actually spank his hole with her flogger was in a word… submission.”

“Little bird unless you’re calling it, I'm going to spank you and your going to count for me. Yes or No?”

Tim hesitated before sinking down onto Slade's body, “Yes Faye.”

Faye dragged the soft leather strings over and over his hole until he was quivering with anticipation. Then without warning she pulled them back hit down with a sharp smack.”

Tim jerked on the impact causing him to whimper from both the hit and Slade's teeth pulling against him as he arched back. “One!”

Faye smiled, this was going to put him down into the right headspace by hit five.

“Two! Three! Four!” hit in quick succession, “Five!” was the harshest hit yet and it had him letting everything but the sensation go.

“Six!” Faye was ramping up the strength of the hits never enough to hurt but enough to make him sweat. “Seven! Eight! Nine!” three rapid hits and Tim could feel the skin swelling.

“Last one little bird.”

“Ten!” that was practically a scream she hit fast and just hard enough to make him sing.

“Good little bird, you sing so sweetly for me and your whole is all swollen and red, perfect for daddy to suck on.”

Slade reached back with his free hand to soothe calloused fingers over Tim's heated skin before patting his swollen rim twice which was met with a high-pitched whine and then releasing his nipple with a final hard suck.

“Right, kitten you better lap up Faye’s cunt sweetly or else I'm going to leave you tied up and needy with a ring on that little cock of yours while I fuck you.”

Tim jolted up with a whine at Slade's words.

“Come on little bird, sit up so Slade and I can trade places and you can get to work.”

Tim kneeled up to let them move whimpering as the lace slid over his nipple which Slade had been working relentlessly for the past thirty minutes.

As Faye slipped around him to recline back on the pillows she leaned in to look at Slade's work. “Poor thing no wonder you’re whimpering,” She simpered, “look at what he’s done to your poor little tits they’re all swollen up aren’t they.”

Tim could only nod, feeling like one more touch and he’d cry.

“You know what would make them feel better?”

“No Faye.”

Faye grinned, eyes glinting with wicked pleasure “I think we’ll let daddy cum on them, it’ll be hot and thick and then I’ll lick them clean. Doesn’t that sound good? Daddy’s cum on your little tits?”

Tim whimpered piteously at the knowledge that he was looking at a night of overstimulation. “Yes Faye.”

“Good little bird, now like daddy said you come down here and lap me up.”

Tim only nodded and got down on his elbows to push his face into her folds. Before he could really start Slade was pulling at his arms.

“Ah ah kitten you’re going to need your fingers to play with Faye’s cunt down on your chest for us.”

Tim pulled back to whine as Slade pressed him down until his arms gave leaving his chest to rub against the smooth silk of the sheets with a low laugh.

“Good kitten, now ass up. Show me my pretty hole.”

Tim shifted onto his knees just in time for Faye to pull him forward until his face was buried in her cunt. “Now little bird, eat up.”

Tim lapped and sucked at her clit as she trailed her hands through his hair with the self-satisfied hum she always got when she had one of them between her thighs.

Slade took a moment to admire the view as Tim got to work between Faye’s thick thighs, he looked down to study his boy’s hole, the lace of his panties outlining his cheeks, his rim puffy and pink, Faye really had done good work with the flogger.

“Think I can cum just from eating him Faye.” Slade stated. “We’ll just have to flip him over when I'm ready so I can cover his little tits for you.”

Tim moaned into Faye’s cunt as they talked about him. In this moment nothing felt more right, his body was theirs and so was he, and they were his. Tim sank down and pressed two fingers into her and sucked and worried at her clit as he rubbed inside her.

Faye’s breaths sharpened as he rolled her clit between his teeth, she sunk her hand into his hair and pulled him in.

“Better make it quick Slade I'm going to want to play with him once I've cum.”

Slade leaned in and lapped at Tim's hole the taste of sweat and the sweet oil they used as lube sat sweetly on his tongue.

Tim's moans filled the air as Slade worked, dipping his tongue in to pull at his rim from the inside, nibbling at the swollen skin. Slade was in heaven his boy and Faye the only two things that mattered in his world at the moment her gasps spiraling higher in pitch as Tim worked her closer and Tim's stuttering moans as he worked his ass pushing him to the brink.

Faye gasped high and loud as Tim gave a particularly clever twist with his fingers and that in concert with the harsh rhythmic suck on her clit brought her toppling over the edge.

As Faye eased down Tim worked her through the aftershocks having learned in his education that women needed to be gentled through an orgasm so they weren’t left clenching on nothing. As the last clenches around his fingers stopped Faye caught her breath.

“Lick it up little bird get me clean.”

Tim simply smiled into her skin and lapped up her cum until she was glistening with his saliva.

“Thank you little bird, so sweet for me, bringing me over just the way I like, you’ve learned well.”

“Thank you mistress.”

“Now be a good bird and roll over, Slade looks like he’s ready to burst and I think he needs a little inspiration.”

Tim rolled over and looked up at Slade through his lashes knowing it made him look young and that in combination with the swollen red peaks of his nipples poking through the white lingerie Slade wouldn’t last long.

“Fuck kitten!” Slade grabbed Tim's hips with the hand not stripping his cock ruthlessly and pulled him down the bed until his cock was bare inches from those pretty nipples he’d sucked to the point of bruising.

With a groaned “Fuck!” Slade crashed forward catching himself on one hand and covering both of his kitten’s nipples with his cum.

Tim whined at the hot jets of cum coating his swollen chest his nipples completely covered, and then Slade was leaning up to jerk the last few spurts into his mouth.

“Good little kitten covered in cream aren’t you? Wish the whole world could see you like this covered in my cum, fucking drunk on it.”

Tim leaned up to suck at the crown of Slade's cock in agreement with his statement. He was covered, he was owned and fuck did it feel good to be kept.

Slade pulled back with a smile before dragging his finger through the few stray splatters of cum on Tim's neck and offering them to him to suck.

Tim leaned up to swirl his tongue around them and then sucked his way off with a pop.

“Mm so pretty for me kitten, now I think it’s time we bring you off don’t you?”

“I couldn’t agree more Slade our little darling must be absolutely aching.”

“Come on kitten use your words.”

Tim didn’t even hesitate “Please get me off daddy, want you to play with my cock.”

“Want Faye to lick your pretty tits clean?” Slade prodded.

This request had him squirming the little bralette Faye had put him in was soaked and he wanted to be clean but his chest was already so sensitive… “Yes daddy.” Tim stated hesitantly.

“Good kitten, now let’s get you off I want to make my pretty little kitty cry from pleasure.”

Tim shivered, Slade never said anything lightly especially not when it came to sex.

“Faye if you would. I need to get two things for my kitten.”

“With pleasure.” Faye leaned in to nuzzle at Tim's neck before tracing her tongue down to the edge of the lace.

“Look at you little bird covered in cum and begging for someone to play with your little cock. You really are our perfect little weapon. Anyone would sacrifice themselves at your altar, but you already know that don’t you.”

“Yes mistress.”

“You,” she paused to lick up some of the cum pooling at the base of his throat. “are going to be the perfect whore and the world will be on its knees for you.”

Tim purred a pleased laugh “It already is.”

Slade moved back over to the bed, “You’re gonna bring Gotham to its knees kitten and I'm going to love every fucking minute of it. But for now let’s get you back where you need to be.”

“And where’s that?” Tim taunted.

“Begging for us.” Slade's blue eye flared with desire and his left hand brought up a small bullet vibrator to press just beneath Tim's balls.

“Fuck! Slade!” Tim arched back with a yell, even through the lace of his panties the vibration was strong enough to send a shockwave arching up his spine.

“There we are kitten. So fucking pretty. Faye suck him clean for me?”

“Mm absolutely.” Faye leaned down and lapped at the hot cum on their boy’s swollen chest Tim keened loudly at the stimulation. “Shh little bird let me suck you clean.”

“Faye, Please!” Tim's voice shot up an octave on the word please as she suckled at his right nipple laving her tongue over the swollen, red flesh and the sucking it into her mouth. His hands shot up to tangle in her hair trying to both pull her closer and pull her away in equal measure.

Slade grinned sharply and started tracing the vibrator over his boy’s hard little cock eliciting a shriek from the sensation.

Faye licked across the slim expanse of her little bird’s chest until she could suckle on his left nipple working the bud to an even greater degree of sensitivity before leaning back to admire her work.

Tim was arched back on the bed lifting his chest to the sky and trying to press his hips down and away from the vibrator now pressed on the crown of his cock.

“Slade,” Tim whined high and desperate, “it hurts.”

“Shh little bird, we’ll make it better.” Faye summoned the bottle of oil from where it had fallen and poured it generously over his cock. “Stop torturing him and get him off Slade.”

Slade removed the vibrator with a grunt of agreement, “Alright kitten alright,” he stroked his fingers up and down the slick lace confining his boy’s cock, “so pretty in white, your little red cock peeking out begging for attention. But that’s alright isn’t it kitten because daddy’s going to milk your cock till it’s just a soft little toy for him to play with.”

Then Slade went to work, palming and rubbing Tim's cock through the lace and thumbing over the slit until he was pulsing hot cum into the lace of the panties.

“Look at the mess you made kitten.” Tim's cock gave a few more little spurts as Slade pressed two knuckles up behind his balls to stimulate his prostate. “Guess we better get you all cleaned up.”

Tim opened wide blue eyes at Slade's words knowing that whatever Slade's intent it would have him begging.

“Seeing as you creamed your pretty little panties I suppose we better take them off kitten.” Slade tugged them down and off leaving Tim lying with his own cum all over his now soft cock.

“Messy little thing, look at that tiny little cock in all that cum, I can't believe you made all that with such a little thing.” Slade mocked mildly, “More like a cocklet than a cock no wonder Faye just uses you to rub her clit with.”

Tim felt his cheeks burn the humiliation running hot through his body Faye did usually just toy with his soft cock to rub herself off and it was equal parts embarrassing that that was the only use she had for it and arousing that he gave her pleasure.

Slade seldom gave himself permission to play with a lover this way but he and Faye could both smell the edge of arousal that came with his indulgence in this kink and his kitten looked so sweet all flushed with embarrassment.

“All the same, it’s still a pretty little toy for me and mistress, isn’t it.” Without another word Slade leaned down to lick and suck all the cum from his pretty little kittens cock and stomach.

Tim whined at the scrape of Slade's stubble against his spent cock and keened when Slade sucked his soft cock into his mouth to suck and tease at.

Slade gave a final suck and thrust of his tongue into the little slit before letting his kittens cock slip from his mouth.

Faye took the opportunity to lean up from where she had reclined to watch her little birds torment. “Such a cute little thing,” she taunted tracing a finger up and down the length before tapping at his cockhead, “barely longer than my finger, look.” And she pressed her finger along his soft cock to prove her point.

“Think it might be longer Faye.”

“Hmm you’re right but it’s so cute for us to play with,” she said ponderously, then brightened, “He’s like a little toy.”

Tim whimpered as they talked over his prone body. Humiliation flaring and stoking his arousal.

“He’s our pretty little toy, aren’t you kitten.”

Tim looked up at Slade, “Yes daddy.” He quietly murmured.

“Good kitten,” Slade crooned before leaning down and kissing him sweetly. “Now, let’s see your pretty little hole kitten I promised to keep you full of my cock and I always keep my promises.”

Tim delicately raised his legs placing his ankles on Slade's broad shoulders.

Slade smiled, Tim squirmed, Faye glittered from her seat beside him.

“Greedy little thing your gaping open all pink and puffy, begging me to fuck, right, in.” Then Slade was dripping the oil over his cock, slicking himself up and rubbing the head over his hole. “What do you say?”

“Please fuck me daddy, I need your cock.” Tim begged sweetly.

Slade grinned “Good kitten.” He thrust in in one thick press, watching as his boy’s hole stretched and sucked him in.

“I’m going to fuck you till you cum kitten and then, then I'm going to fuck you till you cry.” Slade thrust in snapping his hips up to press against his prostate. “Come on kitten take daddies cock.”

“Fuck! Daddy!” Slade was jackhammering into his ass pressing his legs down and open as he leaned forward, Faye reaching between their bodies to jack his now rapidly hardening cock. It was an embarrassingly fast orgasm. Cum spraying all the way up to his throat as Slade ground in through his clenches.

“Faye.” Slade snapped and then she was finally unhooking the bralette covering his chest so Slade could lean down and lick over the swollen nipples he’d abused.

“Slaaadee!” Tim’s voice ricocheted through a scream between the assault on his chest and the thick press of Slade in his ass his cock spurted a few more little shots of cum.

“That’s my boy come on beg for daddies cum.”

“Please cum, please daddy need you in me I want to be dripping with it.”

“Fuck!” Slade roared throwing his head back, shooting thick ropes of cum into his boy’s tight ass. He pulled out long enough to growl, “Roll over.” Once Tim complied he fucked right back into the slick heat of his own cum.

“You feel that kitten? That’s my balls hitting your sweet little cock as I fuck you, my cum sliding down your fucking cock and my cum in your ass,” Slade gasped in a breath as he fucked in and out of his boy’s sloppy hole. “This,” Slade pressed down on his kittens slim shoulders till his chest and the side of his face were pressed into the bed, “this the feeling of my fucking marks on those sweet little tits of yours.”

Slade leaned over blanketing Tim's body with his own still pistoning his hips in even as he pressed his boy into the bed. “This is what it feels like when I own you, when your sweet little tits and your pretty little cock and your sweet little hole are mine. My tits my cock my hole to fuck, Mine!” and with the final growled word Slade ground into his hole and came hot and fast.

“Yours, I'm yours.” Tim gasped body hyper-sensitized to the point of shaking, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he came dry without a single touch.

“Plug.” Slade growled at Faye as his cock started to soften.

Faye handed the now familiar ruby red plug over and Slade slipped it with practiced ease into his stretched little hole as he slipped his cock fully out.

Tim jolted as he felt the plug vibrate to life Slade turning it to a level three out of five. His limbs stiffened and then quivered as he tried to get away from the thick press and only succeeded in clenching around the damn thing.

“Slade I can't, you can't I…”

Slade cut him off “Whose hole is this kitten?” growled menacingly in his ear.

Tim whined as Slade twisted and thrust the plug in a short rocking motion. “Yours! Its yours, please daddy!”

“That’s right my hole, my cock and my tits, and I'm not done playing with you yet kitten. Now roll over and let daddy see you.”

Faye had already changed the sheets in the time it took Tim to roll over on shaky limbs.

“Faye clean him up and dry him off for me? I have a toy that won't work wet.”

“Done.”

Slade reached over to the bedside table to grab a long black feather. “Now let’s see what I can do with this little cock.

“Slade…” Tim squirmed up the bed before Slade took his ankle and hauled him down.

“Now kitten I said I’d fuck you till you cried, and you haven’t cried for me yet come here and let me play.”

Slade traced the feather up and down and across the head of his kittens sweet little cock until he was squirming and writhing and begging for release.

Faye had conjured up a white feather to tease at his nipples with, tracing lightly over the swollen red nubs until Tim was shivering, and begging.

“You should see him clenching on his plug Faye pretty as a fucking picture.”

“Is that when he gives those pretty full body shivers?”

“Every time.” Slade stated smugly.

“Turn the vibration up, he’s right on the edge.” Faye calmly said as if she weren’t currently in the middle of teasing him to tears.

Tim had lost all ability to form coherent thoughts the teasing slide of the feathers and the vibration that he could only squirm and clench around driving him to the brink. “Please, daddy, Faye, can't… I can't it’s too much.”

“You’re doing so well little bird just a little more and you can rest, you can do that for us can't you, just be good a little longer?”

“Yes…” Tim gasped as the vibration suddenly intensified causing him to jerk into a shark arch of the spine, “Faye please…” his lip trembled as everything just kept building and never stopping, he threw his head back with a scream as one particular clench forced the vibration against his prostate.

“Suck him Slade and he’ll come dry on your tongue, I can practically smell it.”

“Hmm,” Slade hummed, “let me tease a little more I want the tears to come first he’s right on that brink and I'm going to hurtle him over it.”

“Kitten, look at me.” Slade waited until Tim forced his eyes open and stared down his body at the man relaxing between his spread legs. “There you are kitten, so good for me letting me play with you like this aren’t you?” he crooned softly.

A little praise to start and a little humiliation to follow and his boy would be tumbling over the edge.

“Such a sweet little cock kitten you want daddy to play with it? Want daddy to rub it sweetly for you?”

Tim struggled his way through a nod.

“Good kitten,” Slade put the feather down, slicking his fingers with the oil that had appeared at his side before reaching out to rub softly at his cock, “such a sweet little cock, look how tiny you are, this is daddy’s little cocklet isn’t it kitten.”

Tim was shuddering at the stimulation and it took a while to be able to form a response, “Yes… yes daddy.”

“So soft and sweet aren’t you kitten? Perfect little toy for me,” Slade squeezed up his boy’s soft little cock with his thumb and fore finger eliciting a sharp little keen of ‘please’ “I think you like it when daddy tortures your little cocklet don’t you kitten? You like it when daddy rubs and pinches at it like a little clit.”

Tim shuddered at the humiliating tone Slade was taking. He couldn’t get hard, he was completely spent for at least the next few hours and he was tiny soft barely three inches and right now Slade was right his cock might as well be a little clit for him to toy with.

Faye leaned in, never pausing the path she was running over and between his nipples with her feather and whispered in his ear, “Ask your daddy to suck your pretty clit little bird.”

Tim wavered between desire and utter humiliation for just long enough that Slade and Faye tensed.

“Please suck my clit daddy.” He begged softly.

Slade smothered a filthy grin. “You want daddy to suck your little clit kitten?”

“Yes daddy.”

“Ask me sweetly kitten, beg daddy for it.”

“Please suck my pretty clit daddy…” Tim paused breathing deeply and then allowing himself to slip into that space where other people were in charge and the only thing that mattered was Faye and daddy.

“Please daddy I need you to suck my pretty clit I want you to play with it. I want you to use my clit to cum daddy please cum on my little clit.”

Slade had to grip the base of his cock not to cum at the filthy words spilling from his sweet little kittens mouth. “You want daddy to cum on your clit kitten?”

“Yes! Daddy please suck my clit… suck my clit till I cry and then show me what a real cock can do.”

Slade didn’t speak, didn’t have the fucking ability anymore, couldn’t do anything but growl like some feral goddamn animal and grab his boy’s hips and lift till he could get that pretty little cock in his mouth and suck.

Tim screamed long and loud, the only part of his body resting on the bed his shoulders and head as Slade, daddy sucked on his clit sucked and tongued and worried at it with his teeth until he was crying fat wet tears streaming as the vibrator in his ass turns up higher.

Screaming as daddy suckled on just the head of it, dug his tongue inside and then slid off to pinch and squeeze and rub at it.

Crying as daddy lowered him to the bed and rubs against it with his thick cock.

Sobbing as daddy fucked his big cock over his little clit and then toyed with his balls.

Begging as daddy cums all over his little clit and smacks his hands away rubbing at the little head until he’s screaming.

Screaming as daddy smacks his clit and pinches his pretty tits, then rubs the little head until he orders, “CUM!” Screaming as his little clit twitches and throbs and daddy rubs and teases it.

Slade sucks and toys with the slit of his boys little cocklet until he’s screaming then takes one hand to pinch and squeeze and rub it.

His boy’s crying as he babbles begging for daddy to do more than just rub his cock over his little clit.

His kitten is sobbing as he fucks himself over his little clit and reaches a hand between to toy with his kittens soft little balls.

His boy is begging as he cums hot and thick over that pretty little cock covering it in his cum and the pushing away his boy’s hands to rub at the little head till he’s screaming

His kitten screams as he spanks that little cock and pinches at those swollen nipples that are just begging to be sucked. He’s keening high and sweet and desperate as Slade rubs the little head and presses his fingers into the slit and orders him to cum. He’s sobbing as that little cock twitches and throbs cumming dry between his fingers and he rubs and pinches softly at the soft skin to keep it going.

Fuck, that might be the only word Slade knows anymore, Fuck. His kitten has passed out giving sweet little mewls as he clenches around the still vibrating plug in his ass. Fuck. He’s laying his boy down on his side and pressing in behind him.

Fuck it. Two words now he knows two words and Faye looks like she’s trying not to laugh at his fucked up mind. Fuck it. He pulls the plug out of his boy’s ass and slides his hard cock in and goes the fuck to sleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning light seeps in through the gauzy curtains covering Faye’s windows, Tim stirs, sore and used and exhausted. His face is pressed into Faye’s substantial breasts, Slade’s cock is in his ass and his dick fucking hurts. That not even to mention what he can feel is substantial swelling and potentially bruising on his nipples.

Slade is so dead.

As soon as Slade gives him his morning orgasm and Faye helps him take a bath.

Then he’s fucking dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I hope y'all liked this chapter please leave a comment or kudos it makes my day and feeds my muse. To the people I responded to from last chapter five minutes after posting this chapter yeah I'm sorry, I am dedicating this chapter to you, you rock, and from the bottom of my heart my bad. Accounting is a bitch and I recommend it to no one ever unless they want to like feel justified in their homicidal rages. College is busy and I wanted this chapter to be good which is why it took forever to write this. Thanks for reading hit me up here or on tumblr its the same username there as here. Thanks for reading! 
> 
> ~SaphiraDrake


	10. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shortie (1500 words) with a real chapter being posted either tomorrow or Sunday night.

Tim woke to Faye sitting on the edge of the bed that they’d shared for the past year.

“This is it my little bird, you’ve spent your year, learned all I have to teach you and now it’s time for you to claim your birthright.”

“I thought I still had another week?” Tim questioned.

“Technically… but I had rather thought you’d like to be a surprise to your bats, instead of having them retrieve you.”

“So you're releasing the claim early.”

“Yes, Slade and I agreed it was for the best.”

“You just want to watch the show when I get back.”

“Well… maybe a little. But I also want you to go back on your terms so if you're not ready?” Faye trailed off leaving the option open ended.

“Part of me wants to stay, but I finally feel like I'm ready to go back and be Tim Drake, to claim her empire and rule.”

“You’ll be glorious my little bird… I shall miss you.”

“Promise you'll visit?” Tim asked softly.

“Three months time and I’ll see you in Gotham.” Faye paused running calloused fingers through his hair. “Slade and I have gifts for you get dressed and then we’ll send you off.”

And with that Faye rose from the bed and strode out of the room.

Tim relaxed back into the pillows, it was time, he knew that, but… Faye and Slade, the hall, this way of life, it had become home, and damned if he was going to give it up.

Rising from the bed Tim slipped into the now customary clothes, the gauzy reds and purples shimmered over his skin, teasing hints of scars and milk white skin showing through the slits. The plane ride back is when he’d really prepare to present himself to the family.

Slipping out the door and down to Slade's rooms was a path he could take blindfolded, striding into the room to see Slade standing at the window was still a sight that struck him deeply wide expanses of muscle and scarred skin glowing in the morning sun had his mouth dry.

Tip toeing up to Slade to slink his arms around and nip at his shoulder caused a rumble of laughter to rise from the broad chest of the man he loved.

“Kitten.”

“Daddy.”

“Boys.” Faye intoned mildly.

“Yes Faye.” He and Slade responded together.

“As beautiful a sight as that is and truly dear ones it is compelling I must insist, Tim has a flight in three hours and there is much to do.”

“Packing?” Tim asked.

Faye flicked her fingers through the air, “Done, now onto your presents.”

She snapped her fingers and several suitcases appeared. “A new wardrobe and the silver one has your poisons in it.”

“Faye you shouldn’t have.” Tim sweetly sighed.

Slade snorted, “You spoil him too much.”

“That is terribly rich coming from you.” Faye sniped.

Slade didn’t waste the air it would take to protest, lifting Tim up into his arms and walking over to the bed to set him down delicately.

“As much as I’d love to have goodbye sex Slade three hours-”

“Two and a half now.”

“Two and a half hours really isn’t a long enough window for either of us.”

Slade sighed heavily, “Just sit there and look pretty for a minute while I get your gifts.”

“Yes _Daddy,_” Tim taunted, trailing a foot down the length of Slade's chest from where he was reclined on the bed.

“Brat.” Slade muttered under his breath, pressing a kiss to the ankle that he had caught in his hand.

Slade strode over to the closet jerking it open before pulling out the carefully stacked boxes from inside.

“Top three first.” Slade ordered, setting them on the bed.

“Sit with me?” Tim asked warmly.

Slade slid onto the bed and wrapped himself around his boy. Treasuring the feel of him snug in his arms, not that he’d be gone long, he had every intent on arriving and establishing himself in Gotham within the week.

Tim opened the first box, finding a pair of beautifully filigreed daggers within, picking them up with a twirl to test balance before laying them back into the ornate box he’d pulled them from. The second box contained twin ninjato swords that matched Slade's own save of course for the fact that they were smaller and the handles had a gold inlay made to appear as a dragon.

“I’m sensing a theme here.” Tim teased lightly.

Slade merely grunted in response.

Opening the third box Tim was unsurprised to find twin pistols these with mother of pearl inlay on the handles. He did however peer over his own shoulder to raise an eyebrow at Slade as none of these weapons could be deemed discrete.

“Gave you a fully functional arsenal but I thought you’d like something pretty to toy with.”

“You’re too sweet.” Tim purred leaning up to press a kiss to his lover’s mouth.

Slade smiled into the kiss before pulling back, “Open your last box kitten.”

Tim carefully opened the last box finding two Bo staffs with nearly identical color schemes one blood red with gold lines intertwining along the length and the other jet black with the same gold lines along its length.

“The red is retractable and has a taser, and the black has blades on either end that you can activate.” Slade explained.

“They’re perfect, thank you Slade.” Tim leaned back turning his face into Slade's neck to press a kiss to the scar there.

“And if you need anything else-”

“I’ll know just who to call.”

They all spent the next hour curled up on Slade’s bed rising only at the behest of the guards who would take them to the plane.

Faye’s final gift was the sending a small herd of staff to ‘maintain your life’ with Tim on the plane.

The three parting after several increasingly passionate embraces and the promises to see each other soon.

Tim turned and just as he'd left the bats he left the Hallowed Hall that had become home, with a straight back and fire in his bones he boarded the plane to Gotham.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the plane approached Gotham Tim had been prepped to the exacting standards of both Faye and his own preferences, his hair, now shoulder length most of it had been pulled back in an elaborate updo with whisps artfully framing his face, nails of his hands and feet painted and the soft makeup that enhanced both the sharpness of his face and a red gloss emphasizing the fullness of his lips. The only task left was to dress.

October in Gotham was too cold to dress in the manner which he'd grown accustomed so instead Tim found himself being draped with layers of fabric over the gauzy clothes he’d dressed in which all matched the nails and makeup his team had done. 

Two months before Tim had repurchased Drake Manor which his mother had designed, his father had sold it to move to a town home with Dana and after their deaths Tim had simply created and lived in the perch full time. But now it was time to reclaim the life he had spent years trying to forget.

His new staff, Faye’s parting gift, had introduced themselves and it had been explained that many of them had served his mother and were pleased to now be serving her son.

There were six attendants who would see to his grooming, styling, and personal needs, just as there had been in the hall. An assassin turned butler who would manage the household and security, three footmen, a chef, who from the tattoo on his neck and his accent Tim could safely assume to be former SAS, two drivers who both refused to speak anything but Russian or heavily accented Arabic, and lastly twin bodyguards who appeared no older than thirty but insisted, with Faye’s backing, that they had served his mother for some twenty years before and had only been recalled to Faye’s side after her death.

He sent the new staff to Drake Manor and had, after being bundled into the car by two of the attendants, who joined him in the back of the Rolls, which Tim strongly suspected Slade of purchasing, departed to Wayne Manor.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wayne Manor had been busy with preparation in the past week, the knowledge that in six days they would be leaving to retrieve Tim weighing heavily and happily on the minds of everyone present.

The family had clung closely together over the past year, with everyone living there nearly full time in Tim’s absence. Having all just sat down in the family living room to share a movie night before patrol the knock at the door was both a shock and a concern as no one should have been able to come through the gate without Alfred clearing them.

They all rose together to answer the door and were greeted by the unexpected sight of a burly man wrapped in a fur lined coat.

With a satisfied grunt at their appearances the man stepped aside and allowed Tim to come into view. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the Interlude it's short, sweet, and totally necessary but it didn't feel right to tack it onto the next real chapter so its an early present. hopefully this will be an enjoyable little short to tide you over until tomorrow or Sunday when the real chapter should be up, think of this as a sort of 9.5 its the groundwork for 10 that wouldn't have fit in with the actual chapter 10 so early delivery. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading, commenting and leaving kudos! I cant wait to finally share the reunion!  
~SaphiraDrake


	11. So We Meet Again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is up like a week late I got a stomach bug Sunday night and i never got to finish the chapter! I'm ngl this took a turn I didn't plan on (at least not yet) but I've found myself loving it anyway. It necessitated a title change and my chapter count is rising... again... Anyway I hope y'all like it! So this is part one of two of the family reunion. I'm planning to get tons of writing done tomorrow and maybe part two will even be posted by tomorrow night if the words flow as easily as they did today. Happy reading!

The family stood frozen in the doorway for what felt like eternity, the only movement Jason reaching out to grasp Dick’s hand tightly in his own.

Tim looked to his guard? driver? and simply flicked his fingers sending him back towards the car, which he then entered and remained.

Damian broke first, to the shock of everyone present, he swept forward and wrapped Tim in a tight embrace, curling around him as if his body were a shield.

It broke the dam, suddenly the family was a swarm and Tim was the center. They pulled him into the house.

Tim rode the tide pulling him into the family parlor, logs crackled in the fireplace and lit the room in a warm glow aided by a few sparse lamps.

After the doors were firmly shut they finally released him into the room so that they could see him properly.

Tim stood, regal and confident in the midst of the room his bearing noticeably different than that of the Tim a year past.

Bruce, inevitably, broke the silence. “You’re early.” He stated.

Tim raised one eyebrow “Is that a problem?”

“No, it’s… Jason Blood told us that leaving early would cost you your soul?” Bruce questioned.

Tim laughed lightly, “I'm sure it would have had Faye not released the vow herself and sent me with her blessing.”

“Did she hurt you?” Dick asked somewhat desperately.

Tim dismissed the question with a wave, “Only in the ways I liked. She taught me and cared for me, gave me the best instructors and the most comfortable lodgings. Faye kept me at her side save when I was with my trainers, we both preferred it that way.”

Dick froze at the answer, it wasn’t what he'd expected and he was more than a little thrown.

Jason tried next, “What kind of training?”

Tim smirked, “Oh I'm sure you can imagine Jay, after all you lived with her for five months, didn’t you?” he crooned.

Bruce interrupted Jason’s sputtering, “I however cannot and I would ask you to elaborate Tim, we’ve spent the past year fearing the worst so if you could do your level best to describe your year.” He tapered off allowing Tim to answer while also leaving no room for argument.

“Well at the very least we should all sit down I for one could use a drink and I imagine the rest of you feel the same.”

Alfred brought the room to order and commanded everyone to sit while he fetched the tea tray and wait for his return before beginning.

Tim waited patiently, reclining in the armchair that had been unceremoniously dragged to the center of the room, which was typically reserved for Bruce. Damian sat on the couch directly in front of it flanked by Cass and Duke. Jason and Dick took the loveseat to the left of Damian’s couch and Bruce and Alfred took the loveseat to the right. The family unified in hearing the full story.

Once tea and coffee had been handed around, the Birds of Prey had been called in for emergency patrols, and Barbara had been called in via monitor which sat on the coffee table between Tim and Damian. Tim finally began.

“I suppose I had better start from the kiss in the hallway.” His statement was met with a round of nods. “I passed out as I'm sure you all saw sealing that sort of oath takes power and energy that I was unaccustomed to using.”

Tim paused assessing how to continue.

“When I woke I was alone in a plush bed and all my gear was gone. I’d been stripped and bathed in my unconscious state, whether by Faye’s own magic or by the attendants she had assigned me I am unsure.”

Bruce and Jason had both turned rather nasty shades of red at Tim’s nonchalant statement.

“Once I realized I was naked I went to look in the wardrobe and chests scattered throughout the room to try and find if not my gear at least suitable clothing. Well, now the clothes seem rather commonplace but at the time I remember that they were quite upsetting.”

“Why?” Duke interrupted swiftly.

“Well they were mostly see through and had these artful little slits that danced over the skin, quite alluring but not exactly socially acceptable outside of a brothel I suppose.” Tim sighed heavily, “I suppose I shall have to reacclimate to those terrible suits.” He said mournfully.

“You’re wearing those clothes now?” Dick inquired in what was an attempt at mild curiosity but sounded rather more like confused lust.

Tim had gotten very used to interpreting those sorts of tones.

“Yes, my attendants were rather worried I’d catch cold, what with Gotham weather so they simply bundled me in rather more layers of fabric than usual.”

Dick gave a quiet ‘Oh’ before subsiding.

“Faye came in before I could dress, told me how absolutely ridiculous being body shy around a woman who has in fact seen everything was and then stood me naked in front of a mirror so that we could evaluate my… assets.”

Bruce was turning a rather alarming shade of purple, internally Tim smirked wickedly they hadn’t even gotten to Slade yet.

“After our… evaluation she took me down to breakfast where I learned my first lessons.”

Jason interrupted this time with a blush, “The main dining rooms?”

Tim tittered quietly, “Yes it was quite illuminating in terms of taste.”

“And the lesson was.” Bruce demanded

“Pleasure… and possibly exhibitionism, gods know Faye has a taste for it.”

Bruce and Jason were now growling.

“She forced you?” Damian asked softly.

“Never baby bat, she… nudged but if I’d been truly uncomfortable and declined she would have accepted that, consent is incredibly important to her and everyone she trains.”

“She-” Bruce cut himself off with a sound of outrage, “She taught you how to be a… A-.”

“A whore.” Tim finished smoothly.

The ringing silence that followed that statement lasted for what felt like hours.

Tim broke it cleanly. “It’s a useful skill for the overarching goal, which was to teach me how to obtain and use the network my mother left me when she died.”

“What else.” Bruce ground out clearly sensing that whatever came next would not improve his mood.

“She hired a teacher, she helped train him herself, in combat not in pleasure although I imagine they enjoyed that too, but she said we’d be well matched in every arena.”

“And?” Jason prompted

“Well she was right of course, she always is.

“Who.” Cass demanded.

“Slade… Wilson.”

The room exploded in a cacophony of sound “Slade! I can't believe- I’ll kill him!”

Cass broke the furor “Quiet!” she waited until the noise had died down before turning back to Tim. “Explain.”

“There isn’t much to explain Cass, he arrived two days after I swore the oath to her, I’d already agreed to learn from her and whatever instructor she saw fit and, well, like I said we were well suited.”

“What. Did. He. Teach. You.” Bruce demanded harshly.

Tim simply turned towards him looking almost bored. “Everything,” he paused allowing it to sink in, “languages, weapons, sex, power, tactics, whatever he and Faye thought would serve me well, or sometimes whatever he thought I’d enjoy.”

Bruce appeared to be nearly apoplectic.

Tim gave a small smile before flicking his fingers in distaste. “I’m exhausted, I think it would be best if we finished this tomorrow. I've had a long flight and I for one would like to retire to my rooms.”

Alfred stood smoothly from where he’d been sitting ramrod straight and silent. “I’ll freshen your room master Tim I haven’t changed the linens as I did not anticipate your early arrival.”

Tim allowed himself a wince, “Thank you Alfred but I need to return to my staff at the house, I repurchased, and commissioned renovations for Drake Manor two months ago and my people will be worried if I don’t return, I’m sure Faye is expecting a phone call.”

Damian looking stricken rose to reach out for his broth- Tim, “You just got back.” His words a statement but his voice a plea.

“Everyone needs time to process Dami.” Tim hesitated, taking in the distraught appearance of the youngest bat, before carefully reaching out to grasp his hand. “You can come and stay with me if you like baby bat, stay the night and then bring me back to the house in the morning?” Tim asked softly.

Damian nodded resolutely, “I’ll get my things.”

“Damian.” Bruce called.

“I won't leave him, not again.” Damian snapped, then proceeded to whirl out of the room and presumably up the stairs to fetch a bag.”

“Please stay baby bird.” Dick implored, “We just got you back.”

“And I will still be back in the morning,” Tim reprimanded mildly, “but for now I’d prefer to disband the interrogation and talk with you all separately.”

“Fine, just… swear to me you’ll be back in the morning to explain all this.” Bruce asked tiredly, sinking back into the plush seat head been straining in. “And promise me that you won't leave again no matter the reason or cause.”

“The first I can swear to you with ease, but I can't promise I’ll never leave again but I swear that it won't be for a good long while, I have far too much to do here.” Tim paused, weighing his words. “I’ve missed you all, and I love you, I left to save our family and I have no intention of leaving any of you any time soon.”

Damian reappeared in the doorway moments after Tim had finished speaking, “Ready.” He stated coolly.

“Good.” Tim abruptly clasped his hands together causing the delicate gold bracelets he wore on each wrist to shimmer and tinkle drawing every eye in the room. “We’ll be back in the morning, and I will speak to all of you _separately_ then.”

Dick reached out desperately one last time. “Tim-”

Tim pulled easily from Dick’s grasp “Come Damian, we’re leaving.”

Damian straightened and took the hand Tim had gestured with and together they left the room staring in shock.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damian held firmly to the delicate hand in his own as they swept down the stairs to the car, he was struck, oddly, by the memory of being allowed to escort his mother to a league dinner.

The driver, Damian didn’t know his name, had leapt from the car to open the door to the Rolls waiting idly in the drive, Tim slid gracefully into the car, the only sound a swish as the heavy fabric he was draped in slid over the door frame.

Damian handed his bag to the driver and slid carefully in after him. The door snapped shut as soon as he was fully in the car.

“This is Jiayi and Nadezdha, they are two of my attendants,” both women gave small nods in acknowledgement towards Damian. “The Manor is technically close enough to walk to so we’ll arrive shortly.”

Damian nodded quickly, unsure as to whether the women knew about their secrets, he decided silence would be the better part of valor in this moment

“We can talk more once we’ve arrived.” Tim assured.

Drake Manor had clearly undergone work as the façade was pristine and even in the dark Damian could tell the gardens had been installed and manicured. Then Tim was clicking his nails and they were exiting the car as swiftly as they'd entered it.

Latent instinct had Damian offering a hand to help Tim from the car and then guide him up the entry steps to the house.

The house had clearly been completely redone, the floors synthesized black marble with gold ribbons running through, the walls were painted in deep reds and jade greens, white and gold accent work scrolling throughout.

Tim guided him in the ascent up the spiral staircase.

“The staff will meet with us in the morning but for tonight it will just be us. I didn’t think anyone would be joining me here tonight so there are no guest rooms made up, you will have to stay with me.”

Damian paused, hesitant but pleased. He’d worried about sleeping in a strange house with unknown members within, staying with Tim was infinitely preferable. “I’d prefer to stay with you even if there was a room made up.”

Tim startled, it was an uncharacteristically vulnerable statement for Damian, and it deserved an equally honest response. “I’m glad baby bat, I… I've worried for you most out of everyone, it will be good to have you close.” Tim squeezed the hand Damian still had supporting his lightly.

Tim guided them to the bedroom that was, presumably, his own, allowing Damian to come inside before closing the doors firmly behind them.

The double doors opened to a room that was as clearly lavish as the rest of the house. The walls were a dark blood red with gold ornamentation, there were niches in the walls that had been filled with the candles Faye burned that never melted.

The bed was, if possible even larger than the one Tim had had in the hall, it had dark red sheets and a white comforter, and a jade throw with gold embroidery was draped over the end.

Damian noted that there were three other sets of doors, presumably one led to the bathroom and one to the closet, the third was a mystery.

“We can go through to the baths to get ready for bed in a moment, there’s a shower if you’d prefer but the baths are far better, especially with the life you lead.”

Before Damian could muster a response, Tim was a whirl of movement throwing open the doors to the closet, shedding layers as he went.

“Did you bring sleeping clothes?”

Damian felt a brief swell of panic he’d brought nothing of the sort, he’d grabbed a go bag with a spare t-shirt, black training pants, underwear, basic toiletries, a uniform and a small arsenal of weaponry. “I- no I didn’t.”

“That’s fine, I'm sure I can find something that will suit you, I’ll have to hope Faye thought to include bed clothes for me in the new wardrobe she sent, we all slept naked in the hall.”

Damian stood stiffly in the middle of the room suddenly feeling very small and unprepared.

“Ah! She did pack them, and I’ve found some in your size.” Tim called from within the closet, “They’re more appropriate for the hall than anywhere else but they’ll suffice.”

Tim swept back into the room in a sheer gathered dressing gown, “I should have a robe that will fit you for after you bathe,” he said absentmindedly, “do you need anything else?” Tim turned to face Damian, who was standing flushed precisely where he’d left him.

“Damian?”

Damian paused considering his words, “I’m fine, just, you’re different than when you left. You’re more… just, more.”

“Oh,” Tim smiled softly, “I spent the past year embracing who my mother wanted me to be and how she would have wanted me to live.” He reached out to grasp Damian’s hand, “This has always been in me, I just used to keep myself… smaller, quieter, hidden… it was how I learned to stay safe.”

“Because Dick abandoned you for me when father died.”

“Yes, and no Dami, I was falling long before Dick ever pushed me out, I was drowning in the loss of everyone I loved. Dick, well, Dick broke the proverbial camels back, robin was all I had left and when I lost that well.” Tim laughed lightly, “I shattered.”

Tim looked up catching Damian’s eye and holding it, trying to burn the meaning of the next words into his very soul “Damian that was never your fault, you needed Robin, just like I did, just like Dick and Jason did. It was your time, and I could not be prouder of everything you have achieved. Your strength and dedication were exactly what Robin was always meant to be. You’ve brought hope to this city in ways I could never have managed and now, now it’s time for both of us to fly.”

Damian felt all his carefully maintained walls shudder and fall from one breath to the next. His knees gave as he fell to the carpet beneath his feet. “Brother!” The word was a gasping sob, wrenched from him. Begging, for what he didn’t know, love, acceptance, mercy… freedom?”

Tim was kneeling in the blink of an eye, grasping at the trembling body before him, soothing, “Shhh, always baby bat, I will always be your brother in every way you need me to be, you have only to ask it of me.”

They stayed there, both frozen and held, Damian quaking through the last tremors of his tears fingers clutching at the robe Tim wore, face pressed into his throat, Tim threading his fingers through Damian’s hair humming softly to a tune only they could hear.

“Come on baby bat, into the bath, you’ll feel clean again once it’s done. Then we can sleep.”

Damian rose on shaky legs letting Tim slip beneath the arm he had extended to support him.

Tim guided them both into the bathroom which really appeared to be both the size and style of a traditional bath house. Damian, had he been slightly more focused would have asked if magic had been involved in its construction.

“Arms up Dami.” Tim ordered, efficiently tugging the shirt off of Damian’s chest and over his shoulders. “Sit down so I can get your boots off.”

Damian complied with a nod, feeling ridiculously childlike, needing help to be undressed but his limbs felt heavy, and it was nice to be taken care of. Slim fingers tugged open the laces and slid first the boots and then the socks off his feet.

Tim followed the removal of the boots with a tap to Damian’s hip telling him to stand.

Damian watched fuzzily as pale hands carefully opened his belt and slid it free shortly followed by the quick movement of the button snapping open and the zipper being pulled down, he felt the fabric slide down his legs and heeded the murmured ‘step’ that let Tim remove them fully.

“Dami?” Tim questioned softly.

Damian blinked slowly struggling to focus, the release of Tim’s forgiveness and acceptance had left him in a muddled state, feeling like he was trying to hear through water.

“Damian can you take your underwear off?”

Damian simply continued to stare down at Tim.

“Damian take your underwear off so we can bathe now.” Tim commanded trying to keep his tone soothing and gentle. But the worry he felt at Damian’s current state must have colored his tone because Damian reached down to stroke gently over his cheek.

“Okay, Damian I'm going to take your underwear off and we’re going to get in the water, alright?”

Damian forced himself through a jerky nod.

“Okay…” Tim slipped his fingers into the band of Damian’s underwear and shucked them down helping him step out of them before rising. He untied and allowed his own robe to fall to the ground. “Into the water now baby bat.”

Damian took the outstretched hand of his brother, Brother! It soothed something inside him to have Tim's easy affection like this.

Tim sat him down on one of the benches in the water, the water was warm and sweet smelling, peaceful.

Tim watched as Damian sank into the warmth of the water. He was so fragile like this, so open, when he moved to fetch soaps Damian made a slight noise of agitation. “I’ll be right back Dami I’m just getting soaps for us to wash with.”

When Tim, brother, came back to the bench to sit beside him it was second nature to sprawl over him, to lean back and feel the press of skin, to reassure himself that this was real.

“Alright baby bat I'm right here, not going anywhere. You just let me take care of you now alright?”

“Mmm…” Damian hummed in affirmation.

Tim picked up a sponge to wash them with soaping it with the scent that he preferred, jasmine and honeysuckle, and scrubbing carefully and softly over Damian’s arms and chest.

He was suddenly grateful for the training Faye had given him in aftercare, he wasn’t sure exactly why Damian had spiraled down or perhaps up into a headspace where he was so pliable but he knew deeply and intimately that care in this state had to be easy and soft. He’d come back to himself more than once with Faye or Slade holding and washing him in the same ways as he now held Damian.

There was nothing sexual to this simply love and easy affection, touch.

By the time Tim moved to lather Damian’s hair he was practically purring. He’d missed Damian’s eighteenth birthday while he was gone, and the year had served him well. He wasn’t any taller, still the same 6’2 to Tim’s 5’5. But his shoulders had filled out, making him nearly as broad as Bruce his frame had taken on heavy muscle that placed him firmly between Bruce and Dick in terms of build and there was a new scar, thin and silvered now, just over his left cheekbone.

“Come on baby bat we’re all clean, its time to dry off and go to sleep.”

Damian grumbled mildly, disappointed to leave the warm water he was floating in, reluctant to lose the press of skin.

Tim pulled them both up the stairs suddenly feeling the exhaustion of the day’s travels and the emotional drain of the reunion. He was relieved he’d insisted on coming back to his own manor and on allowing Damian to come with him.

Damian at least seemed cognizant enough to aid in drying himself, and then moved to rub Tim dry where he hadn’t yet reached.

Tim turned to retrieve the bed clothes he'd left in the other room but was caught suddenly by the wrist instead.

“Damian,” Tim reprimanded gently “I have to get our bed clothes now.”

Damian did not deign this statement with a response.

“Damian,” Tim tried again, “I want us to go to sleep now.” Maybe a stated desire would work better?

Damian grunted, sounding rather alarmingly like Bruce at his most sleep deprived, and simply picked Tim up. Urging Tim to wrap his legs around his waist with a tap to the thigh, and when met with compliance he simply strode out into the bedroom and proceeded to lay Tim down underneath the blankets, which some enterprising attendant had turned down while they bathed.

“Damian!” Tim found himself squawking at both the abrupt lift and the demand for compliance.

Tim found himself being settled carefully into the approximate center of the bed which had mysteriously been turned down, he suspected Jiayi.

Damian hovered for a moment ensuring that Tim was going to stay put.

Tim hesitated, this was clearly a need for Damian, and aftercare, unless it hurt someone, was not to be refused. If Damian needed to assure himself that Tim was not going to disappear it would be best to comply. So Tim settled himself into the sheets and allowed Damian to look his fill.

Damian huffed, satisfied that Tim was not going to leave. He climbed into the bed and settled himself down between Tim's spread legs, covering his small frame with his own larger one. Tim was not going to leave again and if trapping him in bed assured that, well… it was a rather pleasurable sacrifice to make.

Tim tried not to laugh as Damian huffed down at him where he was splayed on the bed, with his tousled wet hair he looked rather puppyish.

The laugh died in his chest as Damian ceased hovering and settled himself in the space between his thighs, tucking his face into the crook of Tim’s neck and snuffling at the scent there before tensing and then relaxing his muscles, effectively turning himself into dead weight and trapping Tim beneath him.

Tim tried carefully to nudge Damian into a less demanding position, his careful wriggling only inspired Damian to settle even more firmly into place, huff heatedly into his neck, and to catch one of his hands and hold it down to the bed.

Damian snuffled at the warm scent at the base of Tim’s neck pressing his face there and smothering himself in it. When Tim started squirming and attempting to shift him Damian simply reached out and caught the offending hand and pressed it down into the bed.

Tim sighed and reached up to play with Damian’s thick hair with his free hand, humming as Dami nuzzled into his neck and allowed himself to simply enjoy the feeling of being pressed into the bed and held.

Tim was going to stay put, he was not letting _his_ brother out of reach again. No, he had spent too long without him, Damian had no intention of losing this, his brother pressed to him and his scent in his nose. No, Damian had his brother now, kept and warm, safe.

Tim would simply have to accept this, Damian had no intention of losing what was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! so that happened. So my big question is how do people feel about this because I've left it sort of ambiguous as to whether it's going to grow and become Dami/Tim or simply have possessive brother Damian Wayne and I want to know what you all think. Thank You for Reading!!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it please rant to me in the comments!
> 
> ~SaphiraDrake


	12. Family Matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took longer than I wanted it to but Bruce, Dick and Jason, were really hard to write and it was a challenge to get the characterization and tone right. Nevertheless its about 4,500 words so not to shabby, there are no warnings for this chapter as there is no real smut, only a little teasing ;) Smut will return next update which I am seriously looking forward to writing so it will hopefully be up soon. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Mild morning light shone through the recently opened curtains. Tim slowly rose to consciousness, the warm press of Damian covering him had kept him resting easy for far longer than usual.

“Dami, it’s time to get up.” Tim murmured, trailing his fingers along the line of Damian’s spine to rouse him.

Damian groaned softly, attempting to burrow further into the body beneath him.

Tim suppressed a laugh, “Dami, I want to eat breakfast and I promised the family we’d be back in the morning, if we wait much longer they may attempt to break in.”

Damian grumbled, Tim was right but moving seemed like an awful idea. “Five minutes?”

“Alright baby bat five more minutes.” Tim conceded with a smile.

Damian happily nuzzled into his brother’s neck, he felt more relaxed than he had in years. “Tim?” he asked into the warm skin he was pressed to.

“Yes Dami.”

“Can we sleep like this often?”

Tim laughed softly, allowing Damian to feel the vibration of his chest. “If you’d like.”

Damian hummed his pleasure from where he was situated, Tim was small beneath him, fragile. All smooth skin and delicate bones, he settled himself more firmly between the spread legs beneath him, enjoying the press of sleep warm skin.

Tim ran his fingers through sleep tousled hair and allowed Damian to clutch him close for a little longer.

Damian stayed settled for perhaps ten minutes more indulging in both the moment and in a memory. Tim curled around him as he lay in bed with a fever just after his sixteenth birthday, Tim allowing Damian to nuzzle into his chest and rest there while he babbled and stroked through his sweat soaked hair.

A vague impression of Talia holding him to her chest in just the same way when he’d been small. Of being pressed skin to skin with her while she’d been his mother and not a monster he had to fight. And of now, being pressed to Tim the same way, of Tim tracing his delicate hands in patterns only he knew while allowing Damian the comfort of keeping him tucked beneath his own body.

“Dami,” Tim hummed “time to be up now.”

Damian sighed but rose up and off the bed, with only a mild grumble.

“We should eat at the manor Alfred will be upset if we don’t.” Damian stated.

“Yes, you’re right, well I suppose we’d better dress and go over before they all arrive at the gate.”

“You’ve been gone too long if you think they’d politely wait at the gate for you to admit them.”

“Too true baby bat, too true.” Tim slipped from the bed and walked over to the closet, Damian was already half dressed. “Help me choose something to wear?”

“Yes Tim.”

Damian walked into the closet pulling on his shirt as he went, both his top and pants were soft black cotton, training clothes.

The clothes in Tim’s closet were vibrant, shimmering fabrics dancing in the light.

“Hmm, what do you think, should I aim for tradition or comfort?”

“You should wear whatever you want the family has no right to judge.”

“Yes, but I don’t actually want to give Bruce a heart attack this early in the day.”

“Father will cope, he has survived far worse.”

Tim hummed in agreement. Then pulled out a beautiful blue and purple set dark enough that it wouldn’t be entirely see through but one that was still the gauzy fabric he’d come to love with the slits that danced over his skin.

Once Tim had slipped into the clothes he walked over to the ornate vanity against the back wall of the closet.

He brushed his hair leaving it to hang in long straight sheet down his back, Faye had nagged and nudged until he’d agreed that allowing his hair to grow down to the bottom of his shoulder blades allowed for more diversity in appearance. He painted his lips with a tinting oil and allowed that to be enough for today’s tasks.

Damian waited patiently for him to finish and then took the proffered hand so they could walk down the stairs together.

Jasper, the butler that Faye had sent was waiting for them at the bottom of the staircase. “I take it that you will not be returning until dinner.” He stated coolly, “Aiden shall be disappointed not to demonstrate his culinary prowess.”

Tim smiled at the crisply posh British accent that gave Jasper’s deep voice both a richness and left him sounding simultaneously haughty and disapproving. He had the suspicion that Jasper and Aiden were somewhat… involved.

“Yes Jasper, I’m afraid I have to deal with my family for the day before we can get to business, do give Aiden my apologies.”

“Shall I tell him to expect company for dinner?” Jasper asked mildly.

“Yes, tell him to expect Damian to join me for the evening and for breakfast tomorrow.”

“Very well. Vladimir has the Rolls out front.”

“Thank you, Jasper.”

Tim led the way out of the house and into the Rolls, “I hope it wasn’t wrong to assume you wanted to stay tonight as well?”

“Not at all, I’d prefer not to leave you so soon after your return.” Damian replied. “Who will you speak with first?”

“After breakfast, I plan to speak with Bruce in the study, then Jason and Dick jointly, and lastly Cass Duke, and Stephanie, who has presumably been summoned, and tomorrow I plan to visit Babs at the clocktower to conclude.”

“And Alfred?”

“Alfred I will speak to before breakfast.”

Damian nodded decisively, and they concluded the ride in silence.

Once they pulled into the manor drive Vladimir rolled down the privacy screen that separated them to ask in growled Russian whether he should wait for them here or return later.

“Come back at five we’ll be finished then, if there are any changes, I will have Jasper inform you.”

Vladimir nodded in acknowledgement and re sealed the privacy screen.

Damian opened the door and helped Tim from the car and up the steps.

Alfred opened the door before they could even knock.

“Master Tim, Master Damian.”

“Alfred. May we speak before breakfast?”

“Very well, Master Damian if you would fetch your brothers and father, we will be ready in twenty minutes.”

“Yes Alfred.” Damian slipped down the hallway and up the family staircase to start waking everyone.

Alfred guided Tim back into the kitchens before speaking to him.

“You left the family in quite a state last night.”

“Yes, I imagine so.”

“Do you plan to resolve that state?”

“I plan to explain the new order of things, whether that resolves it will be up to everyone else.”

Alfred turned to finish dicing the fruit that was set out on the counter, “You remind me of her you know.”

Tim refrained from stiffening but only barely

“I remember her from the galas, your mother always had an edge to her.” Alfred paused in his work turning to face Tim directly. “Bruce didn’t see it, and if I were a betting man I’d be willing to say that no one she didn’t want to ever saw beyond the façade she presented.”

Alfred paused letting Tim process the information he was imparting. “Like recognizes like Master Drake, your mother would on occasion allow me to see her for exactly what she was, and I extended her the same courtesy. I dare say Master Bruce will have a great deal to contend with in the upcoming months which he never expected to.”

Alfred left his statement open giving Tim the space to respond.

Tim paused taking a grounding breath before responding. “Yes, I dare say he will Alfred.”

For just a moment Alfred allowed the wall behind his eyes to fall, let Tim see that yes, like truly did recognize like. Tim allowed his own walls to fall as well just long enough that Alfred could see the same reflection of his own.

“I do believe we understand each other Master Tim.”

“Yes, I think we do Alfred.”

“You should join the awaiting horde in the dining room now.”

“As you say.”

Tim turned and marched swiftly out of the kitchen taking a moment to breath in the servant’s hallway that led to the dining room. Alfred eyes had been, god they’d been the sort of banked white heat behind that carefully crafted wall that his were, that his mothers had been, that Faye and Slade never hid.

“Fuck.” Tim laughed quietly with an edge of hysterics. He felt shocked? No, relieved, Alfred was like him, he was… family. Everything that was going to be necessary to step into the life he’d been preparing for was easier with Alfred on his side.

Alfred’s acceptance and trust made dealing with the rest of the family much easier, they wouldn’t be pleased with how he was going to be operating, well maybe Damian and Jason would be, but everyone else was simply going to have to adjust.

Tim strode through the door into the dining room chin high and hips swaying, he was Timothy Drake, son of Janet Drake, nothing and no one could touch that.

Jason was the first to notice Tim’s entrance, he promptly choked on his juice as Tim strutted into the room, the clothes he wore shimmered and snaked over his skin, allowing the outline of every curve and contour of his body to be hinted at and when he allowed his eyes to trace downward… fuck, that was the outline of baby birds cock and those enticing little slits that allowed peeks of skin to show so enticingly were… Fucking hot.

Jason jerked his eyes up just in time to see Tim giving him a wet smirk before he slipped into his chair. Damian falling in beside him.

Fuck, okay think gross thoughts rocking a half chub at the family breakfast table was not acceptable behavior.

At least Dick was in a similar state if his fidgeting was anything to go by.

Bruce stared down the table at Tim. “What. Are you wearing.” He ground out.

“What I want.” Tim stated.

Alfred walked into the room with a breakfast tray preventing any escalation.

Stephanie was staring openly across the table at Tim like he was possibly from an alternate universe.

Breakfast was eaten in tense silence.

When Tim had finished his small bowl of fruit drizzled with honey, he waited patiently for an opening to speak.

Bruce finally looked up from where he'd been angrily stabbing at his eggs when he felt Tim’s eyes on him.

“Shall we speak in your study Bruce?”

“Fine.” Bruce stood swiftly from the table and pivoted to stride out of the room.

Tim rose more gracefully and began to follow, turning briefly to state, “Jason, Dick, I’ll speak to you next, and Cass, Duke and Steph I’ll speak with you after them.”

Jason replied for both he and Dick, “We’ll be in Dickies room when you’re ready.”

Cassandra also replied, “We will be in mine.”

“Good I’ll join you each shortly.”

And with that Tim turned and sauntered out of the room after Bruce.

The study had been the design of Thomas Wayne, dark teak wood paneling and a desk roughly the size of a small car. It was… unchanging. An intimidating room for an intimidating man, Bruce had never had the stomach to change it. Tim sometimes wondered if Thomas had made the room warmer or colder than Bruce did.

Nevertheless, they were here to discuss both family and The _Family_ the room suited the purpose.

Bruce had decided that leaning on the desk was the appropriate positioning for this conversation. He had no desire to impose distance between the son he had missed so desperately.

Tim slipped into the room and shut the door firmly behind him before taking a seat in the chair just to the right of where Bruce leaned.

“Did you and Damian have a good night?” Bruce asked in a stilted tone.

“We did, I think he plans to remain with me for some time. He has been quite reluctant to let me out of arms reach.”

“I see.” Bruce paused hesitating over his words, they had never come easily to him even as a child. “You trained with Slade.”

“I did.”

Part of Bruce desperately wanted to ask whether Tim, his son, had been forced to kill anyone during that time but the other part of him knew the answer was better left unspoken whatever Tim had done would have been his choice alone.

“Will you continue to train with him?”

“He is very dear to me, I expect him to join me within the month, possibly the week.”

“Jason and Dick?”

“I intend to speak with them after we’re finished.”

“Will you stay?” Will you still be a bat? Still be my son?

“I left only to protect the family I see no reason that I will need to do so again.”

“Tim… I have missed you, as has the rest of the family.”

“I missed you all, as I’ve said I don’t intend to leave again.”

Tim stood up once he’d finished speaking, he and Bruce would have more to discuss once he started building up his mother’s empire but for now this would suffice.

Bruce caught Tim’s wrist before he could leave.

Tim paused when Bruce’s giant hand enveloped his wrist.

Bruce grumbled heavily in his chest at the confused expression Tim allowed him to see. He yanked the boy into his chest and held him firmly there for a few moments.

Tim startled when Bruce pulled him sharply into an embrace before he wrapped his arms around Bruce’s, dad’s waist.

Bruce pressed his face into the top of Tim’s head his silky black hair tickling against his nose.

“I love you my son, and I will not lose you again.”

Oh! dad… “I love you too… Dad.”

Bruce released him with the soft half smile he only ever shared with his children. “You should go speak with Jason and Dick, and make sure you say goodbye before you leave this time.”

“I will B.” Tim turned and walked out of the study, Bruce’s words sitting warm in the pit of his stomach.

The walk up to Dick’s room felt longer than it used to.

The walls of the house seemed different than they were when he’d left. Part of him wondered if Faye hadn’t recreated the house with exactitude before shrugging it off and accepting that it was his own difference that made the house different.

Tim paused outside Dick’s door, just long enough to center himself for the conversation they would have. He raised his hand and knocked sharply.

Dick flung open the door not two seconds later, clearly having thrown himself off the bed.

“Tim…” Dick breathed softly.

“Hi Dick.”

“C’mon big wing let babybird in don’t want him standing out in the hall to long ‘less you want demon to come snatch him up again.” Jason snarked.

“Jealous Jay?” Tim teased.

“Damn right babybird.” Jay stated coolly.

Tim reevaluated at speed. “You’re going to make Dick share Jay?”

Dick sidled in behind Tim blocking the now closed door. “Keep you right between us baby bird.” Dick murmured.

“Missed you babybird, talked about what we were going to do to keep you when you came home.” Jason purred low and fervent.

“You two have been thinking about this for a while.” Tim said, suddenly sure in his statement.

“Years Timmy.” Dick sighed hotly into his ear, taking the opportunity to press his body up against the line of Tim’s back. “Fucking years.”

“And you think I’m just going to spread my legs for you two?” Tim taunted.

“I think,” Jason growled, “your pretty cock says you are, and that sweet little flush your rocking right now says this isn’t the first time you’ve wanted us.”

Tim drew Jason in by the belt until he was sandwiched between both he and Dick, then he yanked Jason in for a passionate kiss pulling out of it only to turn and press his tongue into Dick’s mouth. Let them both moan and grind and trace hot calloused hand over his bared skin.

He let Jason slip a hand between his thighs to palm his cock and squeeze it. Let Dick suck his tongue and tease at his nipples and when he’d worked them both higher and hotter than they thought they'd get.

He twisted out of their grasp and pulled open the door.

“If you want me. Earn me.” And with that he slipped out the door closing it firmly on the loud, aroused groans behind him.

Tim padded quietly down the hall to his old room so that he could at least try to look presentable before joining Cass, Duke and Steph in Cass’s room.

He leaned on the bathroom vanity, his lip oil had been mostly sucked off, his nipples were budded and flushed, and his cock was half hard. “Fuck.”

Tim took the time to patch up his makeup, and comb through his hair returning it to the long sheet it had started out as before Dick had tangled his fingers in it.

He gave the mirror a smirk, they wanted him, and like he said they’d have to earn him. And if seeing him with Slade, or Damian sprawling over him made them jealous… well, all the better.

Tim left his room after straightening himself up and walked swiftly down the hall to Cass’s bedroom, Cass, having undoubtedly heard him coming, was waiting in the doorway.

“Little brother.” Cass said warmly.

“You know I'm two years older than you Cass.” Tim sighed.

“Come.”

Tim went willingly into the room.

Cass had draped shimmery fabrics across the ceiling and the walls. Blues, purples, golds, and whites caused light to dance across the room, giving the space an underwater sort of feeling.

Tim imagined it was a bit like what people expected when they thought of a harem, it was oddly reminiscent of particular rooms at the hall, so he supposed they weren’t wrong in their assumptions.

Stephanie and Duke were sitting cross-legged on the bed, perched among the many pillows, Cass pulled him up into their nest and proceeded to play with the fabric of Tim’s pants while staring avidly into him, waiting for him to speak.

Steph, as always, was the first to break the silence. “What in the actual hell are you wearing ex-boyfriend.”

“My clothes.” Tim deadpanned.

Duke snorted.

Cass flicked them both on the nose. “Explain.”

Tim sighed mildly, “These are the clothes I've been wearing for the past year, they are exceptionally comfortable and convenient.”

“Are you gonna keep wearing them Timmers?” Steph asked with trepidation.

“At least around the people who know me.”

“They seem… silky?” Duke questioned.

“They are, and they’re exceedingly comfortable against bare skin.”

Duke hummed softly, “Maybe you can send me a pair or two.”

“Duke!” Steph cried.

“Just to sleep in!?” Duke shot back “They seem nice.”

“Lie.” Cass stated lightly.

“Duke!!!” Steph emphasized with a firm whack to his shoulder.

“What! Guys can't want pretty clothes too?!?”

“Enough, focus on Tim.” Cass ordered.

“Yeah spill Timmers.” Steph ordered.

“I trained for a year, rebought Drake manor and plan to live there.”

“Still a bat?” Cass asked.

“Parts of me, parts of me are Drake now.”

“Your different now.” Duke stated.

Duke was always the best of them solid and immoveable, accepting. 

“No, I just stopped hiding.” Tim returned, looking calmly into Dukes warm dark brown eyes.

“I’m glad brother, you finally seem free.”

“I am.”

Steph interrupted the moment, “You change to fast for me sometimes.” Her eyes were mournful.

“I know Steph, it’s why we could never work.”

“I miss you.”

“I'm right here.” Tim said with no small amount of exasperation. “I may not be who you want me to be but I am myself now more than ever, and when you’re ready to accept that I’ll still be here.”

“Okay… just, okay. I love you timmers.”

“I love you too Steph.” Tim sighed and extracted himself from the nest of pillows and fabric on the bed. “I’m going to go, I have to say goodbye to B then I'm heading home for the night.”

“Damian?” Cass asked.

“Staying with me for the foreseeable future, he doesn’t seem keen on letting me out of his sight.”

Cass nodded sagely. “Lost you once, won't let you be lost again.”

“I’ll see you all soon.” Tim turned and strode from the room before anyone else could speak.

He went downstairs finding Damian and Bruce in the library. Damian with a bag packed and waiting, Bruce with a worry line furrowing his forehead. Each sitting across from each other communicating possibly through their eyebrows alone.

“Bruce, we’re going.”

“When will you be back?”

“I’m not sure I have Babs tomorrow and there are things I need to take care of to reestablish my presence as Tim Drake in the city.” Tim replied

“Damian?” Bruce asked.

“I will be back for patrols starting tomorrow evening father, tonight I think it will be best that I remain in.”

Bruce grunted his acknowledgment.

Damian rose from the chair and grabbing his bag as he went. “Ready?”

“Quite.”

Together they strode out the door and to the car idling in the driveway to take them home.

The drive back was quiet, Tim replying to the messages from Faye and Slade on his phone and Damian looking out the window.

They arrived at the house with little fanfare, Damian offering his arm once more to guide Tim up the steps and into the house. Jasper waited with the door open.

“Jasper,” Tim sighed once the door closed, “please give Aiden my sincerest apologies and tell him I simply do not have the strength to attend dinner.”

“Aiden already suspected this outcome and has such has prepared to have your evening meals sent to your room once you have bathed.”

“Thank the gods. Please have Jiayi turn down the bed while we bathe.”

“I will also have your dinner waiting when you emerge.”

“Thank you Jasper.”

“Very good sir.”

Damian swept Tim up the stairs and in through the double doors into the solitude of his rooms.

Tim allowed himself to sag once the doors were closed.

“I think it is my turn to care for you brother.” Damian intoned.

“You don’t have to Dami.”

“I want to. Clothes off and into the water, the family has drained you and you need to be replenished.”

Tim stripped himself efficiently and then strode into the baths and slipped into the water.

Damian followed quickly after, taking only enough time to set his bag down out of the way and strip himself bare.

Damian walked down the steps into the water the heat licking at his skin as he submerged himself for a moment. He rose out from under the water and retrieved the dish of soaps that he remembered Tim retrieving the night before.

Tim had reclined himself in a float his head resting against the edge of the pool and allowed his eyes to close.

Damian cut through the water to where Tim floated, he sat down on the seat that ran along the edges of the bath and pulled Tim back into his lap.

The freedom to touch like this, to hold and protect was almost intoxicating. It was a release of tension being allowed to care for someone so pliant.

Damian couldn’t help but think of how small Tim was, how fragile, his brother, how he regretted- no. Tim wouldn’t approve of that line of thought and therefore it wasn’t relevant. His brother deserved to be held and treasured, the year without him had shown him to be the center of their family.

They had been like planets revolving without the sun to center them.

Damian ran the soap through Tim's hair washing it thoroughly before moving to wash his body with gentle motions, rubbing soothing circles over tight muscles.

Tim reached back to thread his fingers through Damian’s hair, rubbing gently through the thick hairs there as Damian worked.

Tim hummed softly, a pretty tune he’d heard in the hall, Damian rumbled warmly behind him at the sound.

They finished their baths soon after and after immersing themselves in the water emerged to begin drying off.

Damian took special care in drying Tim’s hair, once they were both dry and warm Damian simply picked Tim up as he had the night before and carried him out to the bed. Once he’d set him down he fetched the dinner tray that Jasper had left for them.

“So sweet taking care of me baby bat.” Tim said softly.

Damian preened, then brought the tray over to the bed, he set it to one side and climbed into the bed from the other. He lifted and settled Tim between his legs before drawing the tray within arm’s reach. The cook, Aiden had sent up a cold tray there was an array of sandwiches, fruit, and tea, jasmine by the smell.

They ate the sandwiches quickly first, both suddenly starving, chasing them down with the hot, sweet tea. Damian took the lead on the fruit, feeding himself and Tim in equal measure. Once the meal was consumed Damian slipped out of the bed to place the tray on the desk.

He returned to find Tim sprawled on his left side in the bed, eyes half closed as he waited

Damian crawled into the bed, his eyes tracing over the smooth skin of his brother’s body before settling himself firmly behind Tim pulling his brother snug to his body. Tucking his head into the crook of Tim’s neck and breathing in the scent there. He soothed one hand up the line of Tim’s chest before settling it on the slightly raised pectoral above Tim’s heart.

They both fell asleep quickly lulled by each other’s heartbeats thudding in their ears.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten hours outside of Gotham Slade Wilson observed this interaction via the spelled mirror Faye had bequeathed him, as far as he was concerned the plane couldn’t land soon enough.

Whether this was just affection or attraction remained to be seen, but the boy clearly enjoyed being pressed to his kitten.

Slade attempted to soothe the jealousy and possessiveness flaring in his gut, neither of them had been hard and the bat brat seemed to have placed Tim as something of a mother figure if the way they interacted was any indication.

He wasn’t about to forget that this boy was an Al Ghul by blood, and Al Ghul’s were possessive bastards over what they considered theirs.

Well, it wasn’t like he didn’t have a few tricks up his sleeve and hell maybe Tim and the boy would both enjoy the little present Faye had sent. Besides it wouldn’t hurt to have an Al Ghul protecting his boy when he was on a contract.

Slade gave a wicked smile, watch out Gotham, you have no idea what’s coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, not my best chapter, but getting the whole family written is always a challenge in this fic.  
Did you miss Slade? because I sure did. Ah my two very possessive boys meet next chapter and Tim is so not in the mood for this shit. The snark, the tension, the smut, I can't wait to write it. Anyone have any guesses as to what the present Faye sent is? Please feel free to leave a comment, interrogation, question or kudos below they make my day and feed the creative beast within.  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter, ~SaphiraDrake


	13. Let's Turn Up the Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!! if you've stuck with this story I really appreciate you! and I hope you enjoy this chapter. This chapter also features the return of smut! and Slade! Warnings/tags for this chapter are below read or don't read them at your discretion. 
> 
> CW There is one really small blood play scene its like three lines but i know that squicks some people out you can skip it without missing anything really its marked by *** at the start and finish of the section.  
warnings/tags for the chapter are as follows: sex, daddy kink, intentional and unintentional voyeurism, possessive behavior, reference to jason and dick as tim's brothers, use of pet names kitten, baby and my boy, dirty talk. mild mild sub/dom behavior for like a minute, sorta subspace.

Slade walked into Drake Manor with purpose, he’d pushed the plane and made the remaining ten hours in just under eight instead.

Jasper acknowledged Slade as he padded up the stairs past him, Tim had clearly given orders that Slade was to be permitted free reign of the house.

Slipping into his kitten’s bedroom was another matter, careful not to wake the brat currently sprawled over his boy Slade set down his bag on the chaise. He padded quietly into the bath to wash off the smell of his latest mission and the plane.

He bathed with a quick and practiced efficiency, washing in the scents his lover preferred.

Slade made sure that he had dried himself thoroughly before reentering the bedroom. The Bat’s boy was still sleeping but Tim was watching him with the pleased satisfaction of a sun warm cat.

“You're early.” Tim murmured

“Apparently not early enough.”

“Don’t fuss Slade.”

“Fine, budge up then I want to sleep too.”

“And allow you two a murder attempt each this early in the morning? I don’t think so.” Tim scoffed.

Slade rumbled an amused laugh, “Well then what’s your plan kitten? I'm not sleeping on the damn floor.”

Tim sighed and threaded his finger through Damian’s hair, “Dami…” he said softly, “Dami I need you to wake up and be calm.” He ordered calmly.

Damian woke swiftly to full alertness, settling himself as Tim continued to run his fingers through his hair, and noted the feeling of a presence beside the bed.

“Tim?” Damian asked warningly.

“Calm Dami,” Tim commanded, “Slade is here, and he will be joining me in the bed, if you would prefer to use one of the guest rooms for the rest of the morning I will understand.”

“Tt, and leave you to the tender mercies of an assassin? I think not.” Damian replied sharply.

“You would be leaving me to my lover, but I take your meaning.”

“I will remain, we can… share the bed.”

Slade and Damian engaged in a vicious stare down. Each attempting to assert their dominance.

“Enough! It is to early and I am far too tired for this sort of infighting, you can both stay, or you can both go, but I am going back to sleep.” Tim commanded.

“As you say kitten.” Slade acquiesced.

“Very well brother.”

Tim huffed and rolled onto his side pressing Damian to his front while leaving space for Slade to become a wall of heat at his back.

With a few low grumbles both settled, albeit irritably, down into the oversized bed.

The few short hours of sleep were some of the best Tim had ever had. He woke to the quiet patter of rain on the windows. Slade's rumbling snores vibrating and soothing against his back, Damian’s soft puffs of breath over his collarbones. Their legs tangled together and impossible to differentiate.

The door opened to let in one of the attendants with a breakfast tray her soundless footsteps and bowed head kept Tim from identifying which of them it was. She slipped from the room without a word leaving Tim to the monumental task of dragging the two nocturnal men sprawled over and around him into waking.

“Slade, Damian,” Tim murmured gently, “breakfast has arrived.”

Slade groaned lowly before rolling his hips against the pert swell of his kitten’s ass.

“Slade!” Tim hissed fiercely, eliciting a sleepy grumble from Damian who nuzzled further into the crook of his neck.

“What’s the matter kitten? Don’t tell me you haven’t missed this.” Slade rumbled hotly.

“Slade this is not the hall, Damian is asleep, and I will not have him waking up to us fucking practically on top of him.” Tim whispered sharply.

Slade sighed mournfully “We could go into the baths, be finished by the time he wakes up.”

Tim felt his cock twitch at the idea, he’d missed Slade, missed waking up to the thick hot press of his cock inside him.

“We’ll have to be quiet.” He conceded.

“I can be quiet.” Slade agreed.

“C’mon then into the baths.”

Tim carefully detangled himself from Damian’s embrace, Slade having already slipped out of the bed, he gently rested Damian’s head on the soft pillow and padded lightly into the bath locking the doors behind him.

Slade was sitting calmly in the water when he turned, legs spread invitingly, cock already half hard.

Tim walked slowly down the steps into the water, letting his fingers trail over the ripples on the surface, he slipped smoothly into a straddle of Slade’s thighs with a smile.

Slade trailed his hands up the smooth skin of his kitten’s thighs, fingers catching under the swell of his ass before gliding up to knead at tender flesh.

“Slade.” it’s a low moan, his name an unspoken plea on the tongue of his lover.

“I’ve missed this kitten, missed your touch, missed the feel of you in my fucking blood.”

“God, Slade. Please, I need you in me, need you in my soul.”

“Get yourself open for me, c’mon you said we had to be quick baby.”

Tim groaned, and let the magic Faye had trained into him flow freely, used it to work himself open from the inside. “Ready, I'm ready, Slade now!”

Slade growled lowly before thrusting in with one smooth stroke.

Tim threw his head back, swallowing down a scream. He wound his fingers through Slade’s hair using his grip as leverage to pull himself in until they were sharing breath.

Slade groaned as his kitten started to clench around him. “Mine, you're mine.”

“Always, Slade, always.” Tim gasped before jerking back and sinking his teeth into Slade's shoulder to muffle his scream as he came.

***

Slade choked on his moans as he pumped into his boy, his walls fluttering around his pulsing cock. The feeling of his own blood spilling down his neck under his kitten’s mouth sending him over the edge.

Tim pulled back pupils gleaming the same rich purple marbled through with red as Faye’s own. His mouth wet with the blood of his lover, “Everything of me is mine my love.”

Slade sighed as his kitten’s long slim fingers trailed over the rapidly healing crescent of marks on his neck before pulling him into a tight embrace.

***

The kiss they shared was passionate and fierce, a violent expression of the love they shared.

Tim was the one to break it, “We need to clean up, and handle the family.”

Slade let his head thunk back against the edge of the pool, “Hell kitten you just had to spoil the afterglow.”

He relished in Tim's responding laugh was sharp and sweet, a knife cutting through the air before it struck its mark.

“Nevertheless _Daddy_,” Tim teased, “we still have to get ready for the day afterglow or no afterglow.”

“Brat. Get cleaned up then.”

They cleaned up swiftly before emerging to find Damian sitting up in bed with the trays carefully placed around him.

“I see you’ve begun your morning already brother mine.”

“Just as I can see you’ve begun breakfast baby bat.”

“Father will not be pleased at _his_ presence.”

“Our Father has no say in the matter, who I keep in my council and my bed is by my own discretion.”

“As you say.” Damian aquiessed. “But I will not keep it from him.”

“I do not expect you to. Now let’s eat, we will all need our strength for the day.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night after Damian had left to prepare for patrol Slade joined Tim in the private offices off of his rooms.

The private offices were designed in the same taste as the rest of the house, the walls a deep red made bloody by the flickering of the candles used to light it. There was an air to the house that was reminiscent of both the League and the Hall. Old power and magics seeping into the very stone that constructed it.

“You’ve been working for hours.” Slade stated mildly.

“I thought you two could make use of the time to become acquainted.”

“Hmm… he’s lost some of his skill with a blade since he was with his mother, but his speed would more than make up the difference. At least against someone who isn’t me.”

“Cocky.” Tim replied distractedly.

Slade leaned into mouth along the curve of his lover’s neck. “And what has my kitten been so diligently creating?”

“Mmm,” Tim purred, “so _many_ things, but most importantly the design for my new costume.”

“And what is it that’s left you stuck?”

“The colors for now, and a few other design flaws.”

“Perhaps all you need is a distraction.”

“Damian?”

“Left for patrol an hour ago.”

“Take me to bed then.” Tim ordered. “Make me yours.”

Slade let his voice drop into a pleasured growl, “You already are.”

Without another word he pulled his boy’s delicate frame up into his arms. Striding over to the bed to toss him down onto the plush white comforter, before climbing on top of him and trapping him beneath his body.

“I'm going to take you apart kitten, let the whole of Gotham here you keening my name, and begging for my cock.”

Tim grinned sharp and vicious up at the man he loved. “Show them who I belong to.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside Drake manor two bats plotted their entry.

“Jay are you sure we should be doing this?” Dick questioned hesitantly.

“Babybird told us to earn him, so we do. Little stalker ought to appreciate some B&E on his behalf.”

“You're right I'm just nervous, I mean, the way he was at the manor.”

“So Goddamn sweet all flushed and pretty.”

“The way he tasted, when he kissed us.”

“That pretty cock soft as silk and dripping on my fingers.”

“God Jay I’ve never wanted anything this bad.”

“I know big wing, so we go in there and we make him see that we’ll do whatever it takes to have him.”

“Okay, let’s do this.”

They grappled up the wall and jimmied open one of the second story windows slipping silently into the house.

Padding swiftly down the hall to the one door with light shining from underneath it they both paused.

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

“On three.”

Jason held up his fingers and counted it down.

Once they got through the double doors, they both froze, stunned.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tim was blissed out, head dangling off the bed, hand tangling in the comforter as Slade fucked him. His legs were up over Slade’s shoulders as the man pounded into him. When the doors to his room suddenly opened.

Slade was fucking into his boy rough and fast, sliding over his prostate to keep him in overstimulated bliss. His kitten’s lithe legs thrown over his shoulders his head dangling off the edge of the bed as Slade kept him in place with one hand on his waist while the other hand toyed with his cute little cock.

When the doors flew open his hips didn’t even stutter, the wards on the room kept the sounds inside from coming out but it didn’t keep external sounds from his heightened senses.

He’d known the two bats who wanted his boy were coming down the hall and he wanted them to see exactly how sweet his kitten was.

Tim whined high and piercing as he processed who was in the room with them.

“Slaaaade!” Tim shrieked, voice rising as he finished the word as the man pounded into his prostate while rubbing his cockhead.

Dick and Jason were frozen in the door watching their babybird gasp and pant and moan his pleasure as Slade fucking Wilson railed him.

And then Slade started talking.

“That’s it kitten, show your brothers how pretty you are when you're taking daddy’s cock.”

Dicks eyes shot up to catch Slade's as soon as the word daddy left his mouth.

Jason was swinging wildly between wanting to commit acts of violence against Slade and wanting to get his cock out and potentially in his baby bird’s pretty pink mouth.

Tim let out a high-pitched whine as Slade talked, barely taking in the way Jason and Dick were reacting as pleasure started to overwhelm his brain.

“So good for me kitten, taking daddy’s cock so well in that pretty little hole.”

“You want to come kitten?”

“Yes!” Tim gasped, “Yes daddy want to come on your cock.”

“That’s my boy, now tell daddy something, whose pretty little hole is this.”

“Yo-yours daddy.” Tim choked out as Slade fucked him even harder, his eyes never quite leaving the two men frozen in his door.

“That’s right kitten, and whose sweet little cock is this.”

“Yours daddy, its your sweet little cock.”

“So good for me baby, Now tell me one last thing kitten. Who do you belong to.”

“You, I'm yours daddy, please, please let me cum.”

Slade started playing with his boy’s cock in earnest jerking it rubbing over the slit with his calluses. Could feel his boy clenching up so tight with pleasure he had to force his way in to keep fucking him.

“That’s it kitten cum on daddy’s cock, right, now.”

Tim tipped over the edge. Flying apart as he screamed, his cock spurting up over his chest.

“Daddy! Daddy please.” He didn’t know what he was begging for, but he knew that daddy would.

Slade growled as his kitten’s hole fluttered around his cock pulling him towards his edge.

He ran his fingers through the mess of cum on his kitten’s chest, he could feel the stares of the two bats still frozen in lust burning into him.

“Shh its alright kitten, suck up the mess that cute little cock made and I’ll give you what you need.

Dick just about came in his pants from the way Tim, their sweet little babybird Tim, lapped and sucked his own cum off of Slade's thick fingers whining all the while at what was presumably overstimulation.

“So good for me kitten,” Slade grunted as he thrust faster. “milk daddy’s cock while he cums baby.”

Tim clenched as rhythmically as he could as Slade pumped into him before fucking in deep and holding him spread on his cock as he came hot and wet inside him.

“Daddy.” Tim whined as Slade ground into his sensitive ass.

“Shh kitten show your brothers how good you are.”

Tim nodded, keeping quiet as Slade, Daddy, talked.

“I love him like this cute little cock all soft and sweet in his own cum he gets so sensitive when you play with him like this. But you wouldn’t know that would you? My kitten hasn’t let you have anything but a touch.” Slade taunted.

“Slade,” Dick ground out, finding his tongue before Jason could. “if you hurt him-”

“Never.” Slade interrupted. “I love him, he’s mine and I don’t hurt what’s mine.”

“Your children would beg to differ.” Jason snapped.

“Maybe, but they aren’t mine, not like this. The things we’ve shared, what we’ve done. It can never be undone. I'm his till I die and it’s the same for him, so remember that when you're fucking him someday. Those deep dark corners of his soul those are mine, and so is he. Now get the fuck out of our house.”

Tim had come back to himself enough to process everything being said and left unsaid between the three men.

“He’s right, everything of me is mine and there’s not a damned thing anyone can do to undo what we’ve done. Now get out, I’ll find you when I want you.”

Dick and Jason stood frozen for a moment, barely longer than a breath before nodding in shock and leaving.

Tim sighed after attendants came and closed the doors to their room.

“That was risky and stupid Slade.”

“You’re the one who told me to show them who you belong to.”

“I didn’t mean quite that literally.”

“You’re not angry I’d be able to smell it if you were.”

“I’m neutral. They needed to see this, to know that I'm not just going to come crawling to them. but it’ll complicate things with the family.”

“It got you hotter. Them watching.”

“Of course it did, just like it got me hotter when Faye joined us.”

“Voyeur.”

“Mmm, I'm your voyeur.”

“God I love you when your mean.”

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Live!!!  
Wow so its been about six months since I've updated this story I had some pretty major writers block on this which has now finally broken. Thank you writing gods. I've also been having health issues that made it even harder to write. To all the people who commented on the last chapter who I just responded to I love you and I'm sorry. Thank you to everyone who has read and enjoyed this fic and to those of you who have just found it. please leave thoughts comments hopes etc below I love talking to you all.
> 
> ~SaphiraDrake


End file.
